Best of Friends
by Unlimitedthefinal
Summary: Everyone who has played it knows that Sonic CD was awesome. But there was one problem... There was no script for Amy and Sonic, and worse, it wasn't written by a SonAmy fan! Well, now there is! The first meeting of Sonic and Amy, MY WAY! PLZ R&R! COMPLETE
1. When We First Met

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008.

Sonic and Amy

_Best of Friends_

Now for something different... What if Sonic CD had a dialogue script? What if the script had been written by me? This is what would have happened. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: When We First Met...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two gleaming sets of green eyes gazed at each other from across a candlelit table. It had been a lovely evening: The food was exquisite, the atmosphere was soft and glowing, and the two couldn't take their eyes off each other now.

"Oh, Sonic... This was the most wonderful date I've ever been on..." Amy cooed to her date across from her.

Sonic's expression was also one of contentness. More than contentness... Sheer relief...

"I wish I could have had this date with you a long time ago, Amy. I feel so much happier now..."

Amy smiled brightly at his comment, and Sonic breathed deeply, standing up and walking over to Amy, holding out his hand.

Amy looked at him a bit puzzled now, but before she could ask why he wanted to leave already, he whispered, "I'd really like it if the two of us could be alone..."

That was all he needed to say to make her face light up. She laughed with joy at this, and she took his hand firmly and stood up. Sonic then wrapped his arm around Amy, bringing her close to him.

Feeling his fuzzy body against her made Amy nearly melt, and as she wrapped her own arms around Sonic's, they began to walk.

For several minutes, as the two walked without a destination, they looked at each others' smiling faces, until they stopped to watch the sun setting over the hills.

"It's like a wonderful dream... I've never felt so happy..." Amy breathed, awestruck by the perfection of the date.

Sonic and Amy looked at the swirling colors of the sky, and Sonic noted something very touching.

"The sky... the blue mixing with the pink... it's just like us..."

Amy took in a breath when he said this, and she held on to Sonic ever tighter.

"Amy... would you like to go to my house?"

Amy brought her eyes back to her blue wonder, and she beamed with a sparkle in her eyes that would beat the sunset they were watching.

"Yes!"

Sonic smiled warmly at the pink hedgehog in his tender hold, and they walked on towards his house.

***

After walking for some time, they reached the blue hedgehog's house and went inside.

Sonic led her to a couch and let her sit down first, settling down next to her. He put an arm around her as she turned to him and leaned onto him, running her hands through his furry chest.

"Amy... I know I've seemed to have been aloof to you... But that's only because, ever since I met you, I never wanted to say anything unless it was exactly right."

Amy nuzzled her face against his chest, and Sonic smiled and brushed her head with his hand, holding her now with both hands.

"Sonic, anything you say to me is perfect. I'm happy to hear you say anything nice to me."

Then, the pink hedgehog looked up at Sonic with a warm smile, and Sonic's eyes twinkled.

"Well, I don't know about that... But I hope this will also make you happy..."

Then, Sonic's arms wrapped tightly around Amy's waist and brought her face closer to Sonic's. Amy's eyes now suddenly reflected surprise, but also such joy unbound as she watched Sonic about to do something she had waited for for so long.

Closer, closer... the two hedgehogs stared deeply into each others' green orbs. They could feel their breath on their faces as they came closer. Their hands gently caressed their date, holding them affectionately as the gap between their faces became smaller and smaller.

Then, Sonic leaned forward just an inch and delicately brushed Amy's lips with his, almost imperceptibly, never taking his eyes away from hers, wanting to lead Amy into this first and most loving kiss.

Upon feeling that tiny touch from Sonic, Amy lost herself between her slamming heart and her swelling love. She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips deeply against his, and they closed their eyes and began sharing their first kiss.

Amy felt her mind racing as fast as Sonic could run, blazing with this feeling that she had hoped Sonic had as well.

Indeed, as Sonic opened and closed his lips around Amy's, kissing her with all his heart, his pounding heart, he felt this same feeling. He hadn't known how to express this feeling to Amy in words, but in this kiss, he knew it was the perfect way to say what he wanted to say.

Finally, after one last moment of blissfully having their lips joined, they parted and gazed once again into each others' eyes.

"That... was..." Amy tried, but her voice was stolen by her love.

Sonic then hugged Amy close to him again, holding her lovingly, running his hand through her smooth quills.

"I've thought about the day when we would share our first kiss like this, Sonic, when we first met..."

Sonic's eyes shone with memory as he went back to that day, when the two of them beheld the other for the first time.

"I remember that day, Amy... I could never forget it... I would never forget when I saw your beautiful eyes, felt your caring touch. When we first became friends."

And the two fell into memory lane, drifting back to that day on Little Planet. Just like the planet itself, a friendship like theirs was something that only appeared once every so often.

Little Planet was definitely diverse. Just a second ago, Sonic had been running through a green expanse of hills. Now he was in a tangle of metal buildings, apparently called "Collision Chaos".

As he darted around, carefree and satisfied with just exploring this Planet, he saw her. She was a ways ahead, by herself on the large flat metal floor, above the net of structures below. She stopped and sat down, this pink hedgehog, wearing a red dress and hairband, a flower tied in a lock of her quills. (A/N: I'm keeping Amy the same as the modern Amy, not the original Amy. I like the modern one more, as I'm sure all of you do.)

Sonic looked at her with interest, wondering how this girl got here.

_She must be really adventurous to make it this far._

As he neared her, he suddenly became nervous about stopping and introducing himself to her. He didn't really know how to handle talking to girls.

Then, the pink girl looked up as she noticed something in the corner of her eye. That's when she first saw Sonic, running faster than anything she had ever seen, speeding in her direction.

At the last moment, Sonic lost his nerve and kept running, going right past her even though he heard her make a sound to get his attention.

He turned and looked back at the girl, who now had a look of hurt on her face, when he suddenly ran across a large tube running across the ground.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

The tube caught Sonic's foot and sent him vaulting into the hard metal ground. He heard the girl behind him gasp shrilly, and then he heard fast footsteps as she raced to help him.

_GAH! So STUPID!! That's what you get for being stupid around a girl like her!_

Sonic criticized himself harshly, but then, as he was struggling back to his feet, he felt soft, caring hands take one of his hands and the other touch his back.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sonic turned his head to the voice and looked right into that pair of shining green eyes.

_Wow... she's... beautiful..._

The girl also seemed transfixed as she helped Sonic to his feet, not able to take her eyes from his.

_He's seems so gentle... and those eyes... wow..._

As the two stood back up, Sonic smiled at the girl, and, gaining confidence suddenly, said to her, "I'm fine, thanks. What's your name?"

The pink girl smiled as he spoke to her, and she replied, "I'm Amy Rose. What's yours?"

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

The blue hedgehog winked to Amy, and she giggled a little at his introduction.

"Well Sonic, I'd be more careful with that speed if I were you!"

Sonic scratched the back of his head as he laughed a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I will. So, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about this place, the Little Planet. I thought I'd come here for some adventure, since it's hard to find."

"All by yourself? I don't mean to sound rude, Amy, but it's dangerous for a girl to be adventuring all alone."

Sonic had shut his eyes in mock-contempt, teasing her.

"Oh really? But I'm not alone!"

Sonic looked at Amy again, and backed up when he saw what she meant.

"WHOA!!!"

Now, hefted over her shoulder, Amy wielded a colorful hammer, way too massive, it seemed, for the petite girl.

"Where did you get that, Amy?!"

"It's my Piko-Piko Hammer. I can bring it out whenever I want," Amy told the stunned blue hedgehog with a pretty smile.

Sonic now felt like an idiot, having been so condescending to this girl.

"Well, I misjudged you Amy. I'm sorry..."

However, he then felt that soft hand of hers again touch his shoulder, and he looked up, relief welling up inside of him.

"It's okay, Sonic. No one would expect me to have this hammer with me."

The blue hedgehog smiled at the pink one, who returned it.

"Well, Amy, since we're both here for some adventuring, how about we team up?"

Amy's eyes widened, much to the surprise of Sonic, and she asked, "You mean it?!"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

The two gave each other one more warm smile, and then they turned to begin treking through Collision Chaos.

_Fools..._

At that moment, Sonic heard a scream from behind him, and he wheeled around to see that Amy's hammer was on the ground and Amy was now... being held by a flying robot that looked like...

_He looks like ME?!_

Undeniably, the robot that had captured Amy beared incredible resemblance to the blue hedgehog on the ground.

Then, it hit Sonic why the robot looked like him and who made this robot.

_That's Metal Sonic! That means Eggman is here!_ (A/N: Again, using modern names: Eggman rather than Robotnik).

"HEY! What are you doing with Amy?!" Sonic yelled up at his metal counterpart.

"Why, just playing the game Sonic. If you want to win, you'll go on through the Little Planet and get her back yourself. But I warn you, the doctor has some very... exciting things planned for you!"

Then, Metal Sonic began to rise into the air with Amy prisoner.

"AMY!"

Sonic didn't understand why, but he felt that if he lost Amy, he wouldn't be able to go on.

"SONIC!!"

As the robot sped away through the air carrying Amy away from her new friend, Sonic held his arm out to her and shouted, "I'LL SAVE YOU AMY! I PROMISE!"

And just before they lost sight of each other, they locked eyes once more. In both of their minds, they thought the same thing.

_I will never live until I see you again._

I know this was a short chapter, but since it's my first non-oneshot SonAmy fic, the rest'll make up for it. Anyway, make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter of Best of Friends! (Sorry, no previews for this fic, gonna keep you in suspense! HAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. Hehehe!)


	2. Why Can't I See You Again?

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008.

Sonic and Amy

_Best of Friends_

Chapter 2: Why Can't I See You Again?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sonic P.O.V.**

There I was, in this maze called Collision Chaos, trying to have a good time exploring, when I met her. I never thought I'd meet a girl like her... So caring, but adventurous.

I was happy to have made a friend here, and I was actually looking forward to exploring with her... Then she was taken away...

I thought that, maybe, she and I would have become good friends, but now, I'm left with the possibility that I won't even see her again. Why can't I see her again? Why did I have to lose someone like her so soon after meeting her?

Well, I promise you, Amy, I will see you again. I'm coming to rescue you, and I won't rest until I do.

**Amy P.O.V.**

I've never met anyone like him before. He was kind but funny, and he seemed like he made people feel happier when he was around. Plus, he's faster than anyone, or anything, that I've ever seen.

We were just about to go explore through this place and have a great time too... Now I'm stuck, all alone, in this cage. I can't summon my hammer here, and there's no way to slip out of this prison. I'm scared... I wish you were here Sonic...

I... I don't know why, but... I felt safer when I was next to you, even if it wasn't for very long. Now, if I could just see you, and your soft eyes again, I would feel so much better...

Hopefully he's a good hero, too... I know he is...

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Sonic was now making his way through the maze, which he soon realized had a bunch of bumpers and paddles like... a pinball machine?

"This has gotta be one of the strangest places I've ever been too," Sonic said to himself, looking over the pinball-like setting in front of himself.

He jumped from his platform towards one of the paddles, and when he landed on it, it immediately bounced him up into the air, into a contraption hovering in the air.

_What the... What is this thing?_

Sonic soon figured it out though, when the contraption began to spin, and suddenly, he was shot out of it by a spring. He looked ahead to see what he was flying at, and saw that he was headed back for the paddles, about to fall right in between them.

Just before he fell through to the 50 foot drop below, Sonic reached out his arms and grabbed one of the paddles, which catapulted him back into the air. This time, he missed the spring cannon, and instead, he flew at a cluster of glass spheres.

_Uh oh!_

Hurriedly, Sonic rolled up into a ball as he approached the spheres, thinking that he'd break through them to the other side. However, when he hit the first one, he was sent backwards into another and was soon bouncing around in so many directions, he could hardly keep track of which way was up.

_Man, I can't keep control of where I go like this... I need to watch how I hit these things._

Sonic began to push forward, trying to get to the other side of this pinball machine, but as he flew at another sphere, he hit the side facing him and bounced back the way he came.

_UGH! I'm gonna be sick if I don't get out of this now!_

As he was flying back in the other direction, he looked back and saw another sphere below him.

_I got it! All I need to do is hit the sphere where it's facing the ledge to bounce towards it!_

Quickly, Sonic began to do just that. He leaned forward as he fell towards the sphere now, watching to make sure he was going to hit the right side. He fell down precisely where he needed to, and bounced forward, about to clear the gap to get to the ledge on the other side.

_Alright! Made it!_

That was what he thought until he hit one more sphere after going too high. He was propelled down, underneath the ledge.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic yelled, striking out his hand to reach the ledge.

Fortunately, he was just able to grab ahold of the side of the wall. After a moment of struggling to pull himself up, he stood up on the ledge and looked over the pinball landscape again.

"HA! Thought you could hold me back, huh? Not this time!" Sonic proudly exclaimed.

Then, the blue hedgehog turned and began running forwards, climbing up an incline.

When he reach the top of the incline, he found that there was no more floor. He looked down below and saw... Another pinball machine.

_Wonderful..._ The irritated hedgehog thought.

While Sonic dealt with this very frustrating maze, someone watched his progress.

"AHHAHHAHAHA! Oh yes, keep trying to get past the collision contraptions! There's no way you'll ever make it through that section of this planet!"

It was Eggman who was watching, giddy at watching Sonic struggle, who was now caught in a triangle of three spring cannons, which were shooting him back and forth.

Meanwhile, as Eggman laughed at the screen showing the hedgehog's misfortune, his loyal minion stood behind Eggman, watching the scientist guffaw over Sonic's predicament.

_This old geezer is being foolish... If he really wanted Sonic to be finished off, he would send me to tear that hedgehog apart!_

But then, both of the first two occupants in the room had their thoughts interrupted by a shrill voice shouting, "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"

It was Amy, who was stuck in a cage prison, bars on all sides and above, with brick ground preventing digging. She apparently did not like the accommodations, nor did she like to hear that Sonic was being slowed down trying to save her.

"YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I-"

"Now, easy Metal Sonic."

The robotic Sonic was raring to attack Amy, but Eggman, with a menacing smile, stepped forward.

"It's not polite to yell at a girl. Besides, we need her to lure Sonic here and get rid of him once and for all."

Amy suddenly couldn't take anymore, and she stood up in her cell.

"You goons could never beat Sonic! He'll come here and mop the floor with you two and save me!"

Eggman looked at her with curiosity and contempt.

"And what makes you so sure that he will do all of that? Didn't you just meet him for only one minute?"

"That doesn't matter..."

Amy's voice contained resolve, and her eyes shone with determination and faith.

"I know he's thinking about me. He won't let me just stay here. And I know he's strong enough to beat both of you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Metal Sonic roared, obviously irritated from being underrated by Amy.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND MAKE ME BE QUIET?!!?!!" Amy screamed back, not wanting them to stop her from talking about Sonic.

"Well, that can be arranged..." Eggman said in a calm voice, turning to a control panel next to his screens and pushing a button.

Amy watched attentively to take on whatever Eggman was using on her. However, there was nothing she could do when several spigots came out of the ground beneath her and spread a gas into her cage.

"Hey! What is that? What are you..."

Amy couldn't finish her words as the gas quickly took effect, making her drowsy. She fell to her knees and then leaned to one side and laid on the ground. She could barely keep her eyes open before she laid down completely as she fell asleep.

However, before she fell into sub-consciousness, one raging thought ran across her mind.

_Please Sonic, I need you. I so deeply want to see you... I know you'll come and save me..._

With that, Amy laid on the floor and was out like a light.

"Ugh... Why didn't you use that on her earlier?!" Metal Sonic barked at Eggman.

"Calm down, Metal Sonic. You know I could do the same to you..." Eggman threatened, knowing that Metal Sonic knew about Eggman's override capability.

As such, Metal Sonic stopped for a moment, but then he persisted, with respect in his voice, "Master, I could easily take out Sonic right now and we'd both be able to take over Mobius!"

"Don't you think I would have already done that if I didn't want revenge?"

This silenced Metal Sonic for good. Of course Metal Sonic could fight Sonic, but that wasn't letting Eggman get revenge on Sonic for ruining his plans from before.

"No, I need to get Sonic to come here, and then we will fight him. Until then, let him struggle through on his own. He'll probably be more disheartened by being alone until he gets here..."

Back in the maze where the aforementioned hedgehog was...

"Alright! That's three pinball machines! Now, that'd better be it!"

Sonic turned around at that moment, but what was suddenly hit with a ball of energy from a robot that had just floated up behind him.

"AHH! Hey, that hurt!"

Sonic held the place on his chest where he was hit, and though he was not injured badly, he was still angry. He quickly jumped into the air and smashed the robot with a fierce kick.

As the pieces of the robots fell to the ground, Sonic looked forward, trying to see how much farther he would have to go to get out of this section of the maze.

Then, up ahead, he saw something...

"Hey! That's Eggman!"

Sonic immediately took off for the fat scientist about 80 yards away, and reached him quickly only to see that...

"Darn it! It's just a hologram!" Sonic said angrily, wanting to find Eggman as fast as possible.

"Hello, Sonic. It's good to see you again. From what I've surmised, you're looking for that other pink hedgehog, eh?"

"Yes! Let her go right now!" Sonic yelled at the Eggman broadcast.

"Well, I could, but you see, she's not in the best condition to leave."

Eggman then moved from the hologram space and now it depicted Amy, who was lying on the ground, not moving.

"AMY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??!!!" Sonic roared, suddenly not caring whether he had just met this girl. In his mind and heart, he felt his only mission now was to save her. He didn't fully understand why he felt so deeply about Amy, but now, all of his questions left him. All that mattered was if Amy was okay.

"Don't lose your head, Sonic, at least not yet. She's fine, just asleep, thanks to yours truly. I sang her a lullaby and tucked her in. Heh heh heh..."

Sonic growled at the scientist back on screen now.

"I see she was right though," Eggman continued, "She had faith that you'd come for her, and now I see that she wasn't mistaken."

_Amy has faith in me?_ Sonic thought suddenly, wondering why Amy felt so strongly about him, too. What could have happened between them in the short time they were together?

"Well, if you want to save her, you'd best be going on. I think you'll be VERY happy to see what I have in store for you soon!"

And with that, the hologram disappeared and left Sonic to brood over what he had just seen and heard.

_Amy believes in me, and I can't bear to think of her hurt... Why do we feel so close to each other? I wish I could talk to her and we could figure out this together._

Sonic then looked up and saw the maze continuing evermore, onto another climb up into another tangle of structures.

_But now, all I can do is keep going. I won't give up._

And with that, Sonic blazed towards the structures, which were littered with robots.

One by one, Sonic broke through the machines, easily destroying them as he jumped around the tops of the buildings and running across the mechanical landscape.

As Sonic continued making this progress, Eggman, from his lab in the middle of the Little Planet, said to Metal Sonic, "You keep watch over the girl. I'm going to meet Sonic face-to-face. Then, we'll be rid of that meddlesome hedgehog and we can begin our rule of Mobius!"

"Yes, doctor Eggman."

The fat scientist swaggered out of the lab, and just as the doors shut and left Metal Sonic all alone...

"Though when all is said and done with Sonic, I'll be the one ruling over this planet. You fool... You'll be going with Sonic, and this little brat..."

He turned to Amy and scoffed at the innocent expression on her sleeping face.

_These idiots don't know what true power is. Well, when Sonic is finished off, the whole world will know!_

As Metal Sonic spoke of this rebellion, Eggman flew in his pod to the robot he had ready to defeat Sonic. This time, he had it planted at the top of a huge pinball machine, twice the size of the ones Sonic had passed, and the consequence for falling through the bottom on this one... was a pit full of spikes.

As Eggman boarded the robot, he looked down at the machine and said, "This planet has all sorts of wondrous traps. I'd like to see Sonic get through them like before."

***

As Sonic bounced off a spring up towards a couple more paddles, which shot him up to the top of the huge wall. He then bolted and flew down a tube, coming out the other side and hitting another one of the glass bumpers from earlier.

_Ugh, not more of these..._

The hedgehog found himself fly back up the tube he had just shot out of. He pushed off the wall of the tube and flew back into the chamber of bumpers, seeing a ledge to reach towards

Leaning forward, Sonic bounced off one bumper after another, struggling to reach the ledge. Just as he came close to landing right on it, he lost his momentum and fell just short of the ledge.

"WHOOOAAAAA!!!"

Down Sonic fell, beneath the ledge, trying to grip the wall, which was too smooth to do so.

"URGH!!! I WON'T FALL!!"

But at that moment, Sonic suddenly felt himself propelled up the wall from something beneath him. He had hit another paddle and now was flying up the side of the wall.

"Alright! Now we're-"

DIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGG!!!!!

The resounding clang of Sonic hitting his head on the ceiling of the tunnel he had been trying to reach rung out all over the place. Sonic landed on the ledge on his face, clutching his throbbing head, a large lump rising from his spiky quills.

"OWWWWWWW!!"

Unable to take the ferocious pain, fire in his head, Sonic felt his body fall limp and his vision blotted out. His arms slackened and he fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Metal Sonic looked at Amy, wondering how Eggman would react if the girl was gone when he came back. Then, he noticed the girl twitch. He looked closer at her, seeing that she had balled her fist, and her face was no longer calm, but worried, even though she was still sleeping.

In her dreaming mind, Amy felt the pain that Sonic felt, and she called out to him in the dream.

_"Sonic! Are you okay?!"_

The pink hedgehog appeared in a dark, empty room, and then, Sonic appeared before her, still clutching his head.

He looked up with extreme difficulty, and he saw Amy. His eyes relaxed when he saw the girl, and his pain seemed to subside a bit.

_"Amy, you're here. Thank goodness you're alright."_

The pink hedgehog kneeled down in front of him and ran a hand very tenderly through his quills, barely touching the bump in Sonic's head.

Sonic winced and jerked back slightly, but then, he looked at Amy with pleading eyes. Amy, with the same eyes, didn't feel awkward about pulling Sonic to her and hugging him. Sonic did the same, feeling his pain dissolve in the warmth that Amy brought him.

_"Sonic, I think this is only a dream."_

Sonic held her now to look into her eyes, and he told her in a whisper, _"I wish I didn't believe you... But I know..."_

Sonic then wrapped his arms around her again, still gazing deeply into her caring green eyes.

_"But your eyes are still so mesmerizing. I wish I could see them for real, and hold you for real."_

_"I want to, too, Sonic. I know we will again. But for now, don't give up! I believe in you, you can do it!"_

Sonic looked solemnly at Amy, and she gave him a gentle smile, which filled Sonic with enough resolve to push himself onward.

As the blackness of the room gave way to the surroundings Sonic was in before once again, he heard Amy say, _"I'm waiting for you, Sonic. I know you'll save me."_

And suddenly, both Sonic and Amy woke up with a start. Sonic, who was still lying on the ledge where he had hit his head, sat up and felt the top of his head gingerly.

"Wow... It really doesn't hurt as much..."

There was still a lump where he had banged his head, but it didn't seem as bad anymore. He stood up, and he looked on, knowing that that was no ordinary dream.

_I won't give up, Amy. I'll save you, I promise._

And with that, Sonic blasted forward once again, running through the tunnel.

He ran for a long time, wondering when he'd ever see a change in the scenery, when suddenly, the floor gave way beneath him, and he fell through another tube.

"WHOA!! Now what?!"

Sonic slid down the tube for several moments until he finally exited and landed on a platform floating in the middle of a huge pinball machine.

"Oh great! Another one?"

Then, from above, a mocking voice said, "You'd better believe it, blue boy."

Sonic looked up towards the voice and saw, at the top of this pinball machine, was Eggman, already sitting in another one of his robots.

"Eggman!"

The scientist looked down at the blue hedgehog and asked, "So, Sonic... Enjoying the Little Planet?"

"As much as I'm enjoying you taking Amy away!"

"Boy, you sure like to talk about that girl!"

Sonic realized this himself, and he looked up at the scientist with a look of slight embarrassment.

"Well, that'll only make this ever sweeter. Now, Sonic, try to get up here and get closer to your friend!"

Then, at that moment, the machine Eggman was sitting in began to whir and sputter, and after a moment, it began to shoot orbs out, which floated around the air beneath Eggman.

Sonic, wasting no time, took off in a spinball, heading for Eggman. However, the orbs that Eggman fired bounced Sonic back, and he fell towards a set of paddles, which were over a second set beneath them. Sonic hit one of these paddles and tried to reach Eggman again. However, the orbs continued to interfere with Sonic's attempts, and the hedgehog kept falling backwards.

"I'll get up there, Eggman! I won't stop until I do!"

The scientist chuckled, and then pushed a button, saying, "Well then, let's up the challenge then!"

Then, from out of the walls of this pinball machine, more of the glass bumpers came out. Sonic hit one on the top and bounced to the side. The hedgehog tried to roll back down to the paddles that he had hit the first time, but flew over the wall leading to them and fell down beneath to the ones below them. Sonic saw this happen and rolled up, spinning down towards this set, which now hung over a pit of spikes.

With a quick move, Sonic jumped up slightly from the floor he was rolling on and hit the paddle. He was flung back up through the gap in the first set of paddles and headed for Eggman.

However, the scientist once again stopped him with another orb, and this time, the hedgehog fell down through the first gap and appeared to fall towards the spikes.

"NOO!!!" Sonic yelled, not ready to let this happen.

Reaching his arms and legs out as far as he could, Sonic attempted to grab onto one of the paddles. With a great deal of luck, Sonic hit both and was shot perfectly straight up into the air. He headed straight for Eggman who didn't have any orbs blocking Sonic this time.

"WHAT?!!" Eggman yelled as the hedgehog darted up at him, rolling up once again and smashing through the robot that Eggman was sitting in.

As Sonic stood on top of the collapsing robot, Eggman looked at him nervously, and then quickly mashed a button on the front of his suit.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to run forward in time to stop Eggman.

Sonic, however, only grabbed air as the scientist took off into the air with a jetpack, flying away as Sonic jumped up from the falling robot and reach the highest ledge. He ran forward trying to catch up with Eggman, but the scientist was already too high into the sky, taking off over the top of the structures in Collision Chaos.

Sonic stood alone once again, one less obstacle behind him, and many more awaiting him.

He looked ahead, to what would try to stop him from reaching Amy and getting out of here with her.

_I'm not going to let anything stand in my way. I'm on my way, Amy._

And in the small cage of Eggman's lab, the pink hedgehog felt as if she heard Sonic say this to her.

_I know, Sonic, I know you'll be here soon._


	3. How Could Things Get Worse?

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008.

Sonic and Amy

_Best of Friends_

Chapter 3: How Could Things Get Worse?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh no... Oh please no...

That was what the blue hedgehog thought when he had rocketed down another ramp and found that the Little Planet's terrain had changed once again... Into a watery landscape.

"Why here? Why does water have to be in my path, of all things?" Sonic said aloud to himself.

He looked down the side of a stone wall descending into a body of water, giving him chills simply by looking at it.

_Now what do I do? I can't go through water... How can I get to Amy?_

Meanwhile, from another part of the planet, the fat scientist whom Sonic had just dispatched was watching from his lab, now bitterly happy at Sonic's current predicament.

"Heh heh heh... Good, now this is sweet..."

Behind Eggman, Metal Sonic stood next to the cage that still held Amy, who was looking at the screen that showed Sonic frozen at the edge of the cliff going into the water.

Amy had been fairly quiet now, not wanting to be put to sleep again so she could watch Sonic. But now, she felt a growing dread about why Sonic had stopped.

"Why isn't he moving? What's wrong?" Amy asked aloud, not thinking anyone would know or want to tell her.

However, Eggman did respond, saying, "I'm afraid your friend, child, has met once again with his nemesis, and it isn't me... It's the life giving fluid of water."

"Water? What are you saying?"

"Sonic is not able to swim, so as you might imagine, he is deathly afraid of water."

Amy gasped softly, so as not to irk Metal Sonic, but her face displayed her true fear for Sonic now. However, she felt in her heart the same faith and care about him grow stronger than ever.

"No matter what he faces, Sonic wouldn't give up. Even if he can't swim, he'll find his way through and rescue me."

Eggman turned to the pink hedgehog and snickered, "Well, your faith is strong, but it's going to be a very surprising matter if Sonic can get through Tidal Tempest."

"Well, I don't think it'll be surprising. I know it will happen."

Eggman looked curiously at the girl, who had closed her eyes, her face sad but resolute.

_What could these two hedgehogs have developed in the incredibly miniscule amount of time they were together? It doesn't seem logical. Then again, these feelings really are never logical._

Eggman, however, didn't let this cloud his vision, and, instead, just turned back to the screen to see that Sonic was still stuck on the edge of the precipice.

Indeed, very stuck.

"Man, I've gotta find a way past this," Sonic said, though he was losing hope by the second.

Then, he looked straight ahead and his face lit up as he saw another column, not too far from the one he was standing on.

_Alright! There we go!_

Not only was there another pillar to jump to, but there were multiple ones, a bridge all the way over the waters.

_Great! Hang on, Amy! I'm not washed up yet!_

Glad that no one heard his cheesy pun, and smirking to himself, Sonic backed up a bit and ran for the edge of the cliff.

Back in the lab, Amy watched this and gasped when she saw Sonic jump from the wall.

_Please be alright, Sonic._

But as the camera that was secretly chasing Sonic changed angles, Amy breathed a sigh of relief and gladness when she saw that he was heading for the bridge of pillars.

"Yes! I knew he would find a way!" Amy cheered, getting an irate look from Metal Sonic.

Eggman saw this and told the robot, "Just be calm, Metal Sonic. Our fast friend might find himself in a... how shall I say... collapsing situation."

Amy looked again at Eggman, and then she screamed, "Don't you DARE hurt Sonic! I will make you hurt so much, you'll be sorry you ever met me!!"

Eggman only chortled at Amy, and turned back to his control panel and pushed a couple of buttons.

Amy watched in fear that nearly made her sick. She couldn't stand to watch Eggman plot against Sonic and she couldn't do anything about it. She watched the screen intently to see what would happen.

Sonic kept on going, hopping from column to column across the water beneath him.

"This is great! I can make it all the way through this place without even touching the water!"

However, he soon found himself eating his words, when he hit the next platform and felt it start to crumble under his feet.

"Huh?!! OH NO!!"

Sonic picked up his blinding pace, racing across the tops of the pillars towards another cliff, which was some ways away from where he was standing.

The blue hedgehog kept jumping over the waters as fast as he could, each time landing on a pillar that was breaking apart as he jumped on it. However, he didn't take more than a split second to land on the pillar and jump from it.

_Almost there! Come on! I can do this!_

Amy, from the lab, was thinking the same thing.

_You're so close, Sonic. Don't fall! You're nearly there!_

Sonic felt he heard these words, and it gave him the nerve to make the last jump, and he'd be out of this nasty part of the planet.

He leaped from the final pillar, which had nearly disintegrated when he jumped, and he felt he didn't get enough push off of it.

_I'm gonna make it. I've gotta make it!_

But to his great misfortune, Sonic felt himself descending too early, and he saw his safety was going out of his reach. He felt horrible dread sweep through him as he came ten feet short of the cliff and fell towards the water.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Amy cried out as she watch Sonic falling towards the water, Eggman hooting and Metal Sonic chuckling evilly.

The blue hedgehog himself felt his breath catch in his throat as he fell and inevitably hit the water, having reached the side of the cliff as he hit the water. The huge splash rang out from above him as he sank down like a rock.

Sonic's face reflected both terror and grief as he plunged deeper into the water, fearing not only for himself but for Amy all the while.

_No, please, not here. I can't fail Amy. I need one more chance._

He turned over in the water and looked at the approaching bottom, which could be his grave.

_Wait... Is that... a spring board?!_

As if his plea had been heard, Sonic saw he was falling slowly towards a springboard under water.

He came close and, even though Sonic felt his air nearly run out, he remained high-spirited. Finally, he hit the spring and he went rushing through the water, flying all the way back through the object of his fear.

Amy had been looking on, her hands clasped together in front of her, and she whispered, "Please... Don't leave me, Sonic. I believe in you."

And to show her he knew, Sonic broke through the surface of the water on the screen and soared up towards the edge of the cliff.

"Oh Sonic! He did it!!" Amy cheered, overwhelmingly relieved and overjoyed.

"Hmmph," Eggman grunted, while Metal Sonic drummed his fingers on his arm as he watched Sonic fly up to the top of the cliff and come to rest.

Sonic looked back down at the water and the way he had came, which was completely destroyed now.

_Man, that was close. I'm glad that spring got there. Otherwise I wouldn't have seen Amy again._

Eggman back in his lab, said to himself, "Those springs in the water. I knew they might have afforded Sonic another chance to stop me. Well, I'll make sure he doesn't get another shot at me again!"

Eggman then began mashing buttons on his control panel, ordering robots to go and dispose of the remaining spring boards.

Amy, seeing this, thought, _Please be careful Sonic. I need to see you again._

Sonic then looked forward to the next challenge and felt Amy's thoughts, and his own were, _I know Amy. I need to see you, too. I promise I'll make it._

With that, Sonic darted forward to the next part of the Little Planet.

He saw with increasing worry, however, that the terrain didn't seem to be changing at all, which meant that...

As he reached another precipice, he saw that, across the chasm was a dead end, and all that was below was...

"Nooooo.... Not more water...."

Eggman saw this and blurted, "AHA!! Can't get around it now, eh?!"

Amy, however, saw this and wasn't afraid, thinking, _Sonic, I know you won't let anything stand between us. You'll find some way, I know you will._

Sonic's resolve was renewed as he felt this, and he stood strong at the edge, trying to find a way to make it through, since it was now apparent he would have to go into the water. After a moment, he soon found what he was looking for to overcome this task.

It was on the other side of the precipice, and Sonic quickly jumped over to it. As he came closer, he saw its luster, as if it was glowing.

_Wait, it IS glowing._

He picked up the small glowing capsule, smaller than his little finger, and suddenly, it started to expand in his hand.

_Hold on, it's... expanding around my hand!_

In fact, it was expanding around Sonic's entire body, encasing him.

"Oh wow! It's a shield! And I bet it could work in the water!"

The shield had formed what was actually a second skin around him, keeping anything but oxygen out.

(A/N: I know that this is far from the actual shield in the game, but it would seem odd for a computer to be just laying around in this kind of place and breaking it gives you a shield. So... I went for a little more plausible approach.)

With a deep breath, Sonic jumped from the precipice towards the water, and Amy, watching from the lab, followed him with her eyes as he dropped towards the water, her hands clasped once again.

The camera followed him this time into the water, and to Amy's and Sonic's relief, the shield proved to work.

_YES!!_ The two hedgehogs thought as Sonic fell towards the bottom of the water chamber, still breathing through the shield.

As Sonic touched the bottom of the chamber, he began to plow through the water, using his hands to half hop through the water.

"He's so amazing! He can get past any obstacle!" Amy said delighted.

"Any obstacle, eh?" Eggman questioned, with a devious note in his voice.

"DON'T even!" Amy threatened, staring daggers at Eggman.

"Hmm, well, I wonder, what would happen if Sonic were to reach the last part of this underwater maze, a climb up through the water, and he lost his shield?"

"If you set a trap, I will rip apart this cage and you too!" Amy growled.

"Well, do as you so desire. However, I think I'll still set the trap."

Amy watched helplessly as Eggman pushed more buttons, and she gripped the bars of her cage, and suddenly, her entire countenance changed.

"Please, don't hurt him. Can't you please just let us both go? We just want to see each other again."

Eggman, despite the fact he was still pushing buttons, turned a bit to see Amy in the corner of his eye. Her face was pleading and hopeful, surprisingly so from how she looked just a second ago.

Eggman turned back and sighed. He then pushed another button, but to Amy's dismay, the spigots in the chamber opened again and sprayed the sleeping gas.

"No... Please... I just want to be with him..."

Amy muttered these last things as she fell to the ground, falling fast asleep again as the gas took effect. Her eyes were filled with worry, and they closed as she said once last time...

"Please..."

Then, with Amy asleep once more, Eggman then said, "If I had left that girl awake, I might have actually let Sonic and her go. Her plea to be friends with Sonic is unlike anything I would expect from a girl like her."

"You can't possibly be moved by that runt's words!" Metal Sonic then protested, "I'm standing here ready to shoot myself!"

"Enough, Metal Sonic. It's something you can't understand, since you don't know about all the feelings of organic creatures."

Metal Sonic didn't speak anymore, and Eggman just looked at the screen again, and thought, _I'm here to get my revenge, and there's nothing anyone will say to me that will change my mind._

Eggman then pushed one more button and looked grimly back at the screen, watching the blue hedgehog wade through the watery maze.

Sonic had been trekking through the water as fast as he could, the relatively thick medium keeping him from going very fast. However, he was determined, and knew that, as long as he had his shield, he would be able to get out of here.

Finally, after going through a dozen water filled tunnels, he came out into a large chamber, still filled with water. Sonic looked up to see that the surface of the water was about 50 feet above him.

_All I need to do is keep jumping and I think I can get the momentum to get up there._

So Sonic pushed off from the floor and went up 20 feet on the first jump. He sank back down and then pushed off again, with extra speed from the descent. He went up 35 feet this time, and he knew he could get there. Another time he fell, and this time, when he jumped, he nearly reached the surface, going up through the water about 45 feet.

Sonic was coming back down from the top of the chamber when suddenly, he heard a rumbling explosion, even though he was in the water. He shot his eyes upwards and saw, with unbridled horror, that the ceiling had cracked and huge chunks of rock were falling down at him!

_NO! NOT NOW!!!_

Sonic reached the bottom of the chamber again as the first boulders reached the bottom as well. He used this to his advantage, and he jumped on one of the boulders that had already settled on the floor of the chamber. With a quick push, he flew through the water 10 feet high, and then landed on another of the falling rocks. He pushed off of this one too, and was up 25 feet. He was nearing the next chunk when all of a sudden, another fell fast from the ceiling, sliced through the water, and knocked Sonic on the head, shattering the shield!

Sonic couldn't gasp underwater, but he felt something like a lead weight fall into his stomach as the hit in the head pushed him back down into the water, dazing him.

No more debris was falling, but the blue hedgehog, barely able to concentrate, had dropped all the way back to the bottom of the chamber.

"BINGO!! Finally! That hedgehog is finally out of my hair!" Eggman gloated in his lab, Metal Sonic clapping almost sarcastically from behind him.

However, something unusual but incredible was happening behind Eggman. In the cage, Amy was still asleep, but her face was instantly enveloped by sorrow and fear. Her hands quivered, and her breathing became shallow.

_"SONIC!! PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"_

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes in the chamber, but now, it was oddly dark. He looked up through the water, which was reaching down to extinguish the life of the hedgehog, and he saw, descending to him...

_"Amy..."_

The pink hedgehog reached him and placed her soft hands on his face, staring deep into his eyes. Amy didn't seem to be affected by the water. Her face trembled with pain as she looked upon Sonic so close to death.

"_Please... Don't give up... Find the strength inside of you... I know it's there. Please... I need you..."_

At that moment, Amy suddenly sobbed, and her eyes, despite being in the water, then flooded with tears, and she cried over him.

"_Amy..."_

As this dream Amy cried in the water near Sonic, the one in the lab lay asleep, tears streaming down her face.

In the chamber, the dream Amy said one last thing.

"_I want to be with you... Please.... Embrace me...."_

And suddenly, the dream Amy disappeared, and the real one woke up with a start.

Still lying on the bottom of the watery chamber, having only been knocked out ten seconds ago, Sonic burst awake, and from an unknown recess in his body, Sonic stood up and found what he needed to break free of his watery fate.

Sonic pushed off the floor again, but this time, he kicked his legs in a rhythmic motion. He cupped his hands, extended them out in front of him, and pushed the water past him.

He didn't know how he did it after he had done it, but Sonic swam up to the surface of the water and jumped out onto the platform next to the water, gasping for breath.

In the lab, Amy saw this, and her own tears became soft ones of joy. She put her hands to her heart and murmured, "We were meant to be, Sonic. There's nothing that will stand between the two of us. And I wait for the moment when we will embrace."

Then, not on the Little Planet anymore, but back in the present, the two hedgehogs were still lying together on the couch.

"That was one of the most frightening moments I've ever had," Sonic told Amy, who he was holding tenderly and lovingly.

"It was for me, too. But if it wasn't for our love, we wouldn't be sitting here, in the arms of the one we love so much."

Sonic smiled warmly at Amy and brought her face close and kissed her again. Amy crooned at the touch of his lips, and she moved hers to kiss him back.

They gently pulled apart their lips, going back once to give each other a short, soft kiss again, and Amy whispered, "Do you remember what happened next?"

"Of course. It was one of the hardest fights I had before I saved you."

"Mmm, that's right. Oh Sonic, could you please kiss me just one more time before we continue?"

Sonic winked at Amy and brushed her nose with his, and, with their eyes still open, they pressed their lips together again, enjoying the softness of the other's lips and the unity of their beating hearts.

Amy couldn't keep herself from loving Sonic so much that she had to wrap her arms around Sonic's neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. Their tongues joined and swirled as they passionately made out, pouring their affection into each other as they loved the other.

Finally, their tongues withdrew and they slowly parted lips again, and they smiled into each other's eyes before cuddling up together again and continuing the story.

Eggman now looked at the blue hedgehog, who was now preparing to delve deeper into Tidal Tempest, and the scientist muttered, "I'll have to take this into my own hands once again."

And even before Amy could protest, Metal Sonic was the first to say, "No, Doctor! Let me take him out!"

"Not yet, my loyal minion. We still have time to employ you in destroying that hedgehog. For now, I'm going to try my hand at getting rid of him myself."

And with that, Eggman strode out of the lab, leaving Metal Sonic steamed and Amy scared.

"I won't be so loyal for long, Eggman!" Metal Sonic growled, not caring that Amy was awake to hear him.

Amy then ventured so far as to ask Metal Sonic, "Why do you have to be evil? You're based on Sonic, aren't you? Couldn't you be a little more like him and-"

"SHUT UP!!" Metal Sonic roared without turning to Amy.

Amy didn't try to plead with the robot again, though Metal Sonic was mildly affected by her. Though not exactly in the way that she would have liked.

"If I'm going to be anything like Sonic, I'm not going to let others be superior to me! Enough of being ordered around by Eggman!"

"Wait! That's not what Sonic is-" Amy started, but Metal Sonic turned and commanded the spigots incapacitate Amy again.

"No... Don't do this..." Amy tried, but was asleep far too fast to do anything to the cold robot.

Metal Sonic looked deviously at the pink hedgehog and thought, "Now, with you as bait, I can force Sonic to challenge me, and then I'll destroy him myself."

Metal Sonic then quickly ripped open the bars of the cage and threw Amy over his metallic shoulder, quickly exiting to head for another part of the Little Planet.

Sonic continued running through Tidal Tempest, surprised and relieved to find that it was dry for the moment. However, his mood soon changed when he saw Eggman floating just ahead of him.

"Eggman! I've got you now!"

Sonic blasted as fast as he could as the scientist, but was unable to reach him as Eggman said, "Yes, that's right, just follow me."

The scientist, in his pod, floated down a vertical tunnel, which Sonic quickly followed him through.

The scientist reached the bottom, still dry, and the hedgehog landed just behind him, having descended 60 feet and not hurt at all. Eggman had apparently reached a dead end and was now trapped.

"Give me Amy, Eggman!"

Eggman turned around in his pod, which suddenly enclosed Eggman within a glass shield, and Eggman chuckled, "I would, Sonic, that is, if you weren't so... wet behind the ears!"

At that moment, Eggman pushed a button in his pod, and the wall behind Eggman suddenly rose up, and a torrent of water gushed out from the opening doorway.

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled out as he was hit with the water hard, forced against the wall as Eggman pushed his way through the flow into another chamber.

Sonic had been instantly submerged, though the blue hedgehog was not worried too much, as he looked down and smiled at a little blue capsule in his hand.

"HAHAHAHA! I did it! I got rid of Sonic finally!" Eggman cheered within his pod.

"Not quite!"

Eggman grunted with confusion and then was struck at the sight he beheld.

Sonic was alive, underwater!

"B-but, how?!"

Sonic smiled up at Eggman and said, "Good thing I found more than one shield."

"Grr.. Fine then! If you wanna fight, I'll give you a fight! But it'll be the last one you're ever in!"

Eggman then pushed more buttons and deployed a turret and as well as a shield of his own, a collection of air bubbles surrounding the pod he was in.

"Just try and find a hole in my ship!" Eggman challenged.

"Okay."

Sonic immediately launched himself from the floor with a hard push and rammed the bubbles of Eggman's shield. However, the bubbles had very high tension, and he found himself bounced back just like back in Collision Chaos.

"HA! There's no way you'll find a way through, Sonic!"

Indeed, the place where Sonic had hit and popped bubbles was now covered by neighboring bubbles. Not only that, but the turret on Eggman's ship was now shooting relatively slow moving shots at Sonic.

"No matter what, I will beat you!" Sonic yelled.

And with that, Sonic quickly jumped out of the way of the shots and made another attempt at Eggman's ship. Once again, he just bounced off as more bubbles popped, and were filled in by the ones around them.

Eggman kept firing the turret as best he could, though he realized the flaw in his strategy. He couldn't see very well through the bubble shield.

Because of this, Eggman was just following Sonic vaguely, shooting around where Sonic should be without any precise aiming.

Sonic saw this and was happy to be out of trouble for the moment. He kept up his attack, popping more and more bubbles as he jumped around Eggman's pod. Soon, the shield was beginning to have some holes in it from the lack of coverage since many bubbles were being popped.

However, the longer Sonic took and the more bubbles he popped, the better Eggman's aim was.

Sonic noticed this too, as the bullets began to become harder to dodge and weave around to hit Eggman's ship. He kept up for as long as he could, trying to break through to Eggman's glass dome.

However, by sheer misfortune, Sonic had jumped too early, trying to attack Eggman's ship by jumping over another bullet.

As the bullet came towards him, he felt gravity inexorably tug on him, and he saw this in a panic. He flailed his arms and legs to try and pull himself over the incoming bullet, which started passing under him.

But it was Sonic's own undoing to flail as he did, and his right leg was hit right at the last moment by the bullet, puncturing his shield and shattering it!

With widened eyes, Sonic felt the water press on him again, and he stood in the water, his hands over his mouth as he tried to hold his breath as long as he could, though his stomach, which felt as if an anvil had dropped into it, told him that he could be finished.

Eggman saw this and once again cheered, "NOW! I've defeated you, Sonic!"

Sonic looked up at the scientist with anger, and as Eggman was distracted with his premature celebration, Sonic jumped headfirst at Eggman's ship, just to beat him before his time was up, and, at first thinking that he was unfortunate, he hit another bubble.

However, it was the ensuing breath he took when he had lodged his head into the bubble that renewed his courage, and after falling back down, lungs full, and Eggman worried again, the fight continued in earnest.

Now, Eggman had a great amount of visibility, making it hard for Sonic to move around and attack Eggman's ship, all the while aware that his air was being used by his dodging.

However, Sonic was not so easily beaten, and even with Eggman's better sight, he was able to hit and take breaths five more times.

However, that was when bad luck struck once more. Sonic had descended to the floor of the chamber again when Eggman turned his turret quickly to Sonic and shot a flurry around him. Sonic was almost able to dodge most of them, but a weak push off from the floor put him in the direct path of one of the bullets, which struck Sonic in his right thigh and injured him, sending him back to the ground.

Sonic tried to scream under water, though it turned out to be both a waste of air and only sounded like gargling.

"HA! This time I've got you!" Eggman hooted, and suddenly pushed a button.

At that moment, Eggman's shield was popped completely, leaving Eggman defenseless.

Eggman told his enemy, "Now that you are unable to get back up and attack me, I no longer need my shield, meaning that you won't be able to crawl at me and use the remaining bubbles to breathe. It was fun knowing you, Sonic. Now all that's left is to watch you perish..."

The malicious Eggman cackled over Sonic, who was running out of air quickly and could not stand on the leg that was shot, which wasn't actually punctured but rather numbed.

However, Sonic, nearing the prospect of giving up, suddenly thought of what would happen to Amy if he lost. He couldn't even bear to think of Amy in pain before she suffered a painful death. The thought made him suddenly shake with rage, and he clenched his fists. He opened his eyes and glared at Eggman menacingly, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, Sonic then used, instead of his legs, his arms to lift himself up.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Eggman demanded, now frightened that Sonic might do one last thing to stop him.

Sonic, gritting his teeth with determination and anger, bent his elbows as far as he could, and he pushed himself off the floor with all of his strength, and he went soaring through the water right for Eggman!

"NO NO NO NO!!!" Eggman bellowed, trying every button after carelessly leaving himself open for any attack.

Eggman had nothing to do, and Sonic rushed at him and plunged his legs into the glass shield of Eggman's pod, receiving a bit of good fortune by not being hurt by the glass.

Now, Eggman's own pod was flooded with water, and he quickly got his pod to move and he pushed more buttons.

Sonic now had fallen back to the ground, happy that Eggman would share his same fate, though just as sorrowful to still be unable to save Amy.

However, Eggman was not prepared to lose with Sonic, and since he couldn't get out of the water before he drowned, the only thing he could do was...

After Eggman had mashed buttons on his water proof control panel, the level of water within the chamber suddenly started rapidly decreasing. Sonic looked up at the descending surface and thought he was dreaming, but as the top of the water finally passed him and let him live once again, he breathed a very long sigh of relief and said, "Wow, something tells me Amy and I won't ever be separated."

Sonic sat up in the puddle he was still in and saw that Eggman had already quickly departed. Sonic's determination returned to him, and after rubbing his leg tenderly for several minutes, as Amy was now lovingly doing in the present time, to Sonic's crooning and nuzzling, the blue hedgehog stood up and continued his trek through the Little Planet.

Little did he or Eggman know that Amy was now not quite in the same situation, and that Metal Sonic had other plans to carry out.


	4. What Life Could Be Like

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2008.

This REALLY shouldn't have taken as long as it did. I was hoping I'd never take so long on my fanfictions again, but... Well, here's the LONG overdue new chapter. Enjoy!

Sonic and Amy

_Best of Friends_

Chapter 4: What Life Could Be Like

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally departing from the water drenched nightmare of Tidal Tempest was something that made Sonic breathe a well-deserved sigh of relief. Now, the dryer landscape made his heart beat less alarmingly, and he was happy to be safe for the moment.

He then started to look around at the new locale, and realized, with awe, how many sparkling crystals were coming out of the ground, turning the otherwise uncharacteristic area into a glowing inspiration.

Sonic stopped and went towards one of the crystals, which he had chosen because it was pink.

_The same pink as Amy..._ The blue hedgehog thought.

He stared into the crystal as his mind swam with many thoughts. Then, though nothing was actually happening, Sonic began to see images drift by in the crystal.

He gazed deeply into the crystal to see himself and Amy, having become friends, best of friends...

_What would our life be like if we become friends?_ Sonic thoughtfully observed as he watched the crystal begin to show him the answer.

Amy and himself were out in the world, laughing and smiling, having fun doing different things, so many that Sonic couldn't keep up with them all as they flicked by in a second each.

Then, the crystal showed him something else, something that made him think about what he and Amy really could be. He saw the two of them, standing together, holding hands, staring into the sunset.

He saw, with growing realization about why they were doing this, that they were both smiling, their glistening eyes meeting, and then, as quickly as the images had begun to appear, they faded out.

Sonic stood back from the crystal and thought, _Could it be that... I... love Amy...?_

Back in the present time, Sonic and Amy still laid together, and the blue hedgehog said to his pink beloved, "When we watched that sunset today, I thought about that exact moment... I was waiting for a long time to share that with you. I'm so glad we got to."

Amy looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes, shining with fulfillment and happiness, and smiled, saying, "I am too. Nothing could have been more romantic, Sonic. But it wasn't the sunset that made it, it was you."

The two hedgehogs smiled warmly, and kissed again, touching their lips together and holding them for a moment, before pulling back and holding each other ever tighter.

"Now, where was I?" Sonic inquired of his beautiful lover.

"You had just realized you loved me..."

The two of them giggled a little, and snuggled back together to continue.

***

Sonic then suddenly felt this large weight lift off of him, leaving him with nothing but understanding.

"I didn't think love at first sight was possible, but now... I don't know what to think... And I also don't know what to think about how I should tell her..."

Sonic, however, shook his head and looked forward, knowing that he wouldn't even get a chance to tell her unless he kept going.

With that, Sonic sped forward, moving through the clusters of crystals around him, and realizing that this part of the Little Planet was also mechanized, judging by the moving conveyor belts.

Sonic hit them running, going up and down a series of hills as he raced over them. Though they were moving the same way he was running, they didn't seem to help his speed.

"_Nothing would," _The Amy in the present time giggled.

She received a caress from the present Sonic as the one running got off the belts and kept moving.

***

Meanwhile, on another part of the Little Planet, the zero for two Eggman entered his lab once again, expecting to meet an irritating and sarcastic Metal Sonic and a whining, emotionally moving Amy. Instead, he met neither.

He looked around the lab, seeing Amy's cage busted open, and Metal Sonic gone without having informed him

Eggman went to his control panel to look at the camera angles around the Little Planet. He could still see Sonic, who was making progress through Quartz Quadrant, but for some reason, the cameras in Stardust Speedway were out.

In a few moments, Eggman's teeth were gritted, and the growling coming from his throat made him sound more like a rabid dog than a scientist.

"That lousy... arrogant... foolish ROBOT!!! I WILL TEAR HIM APART!!!"

Eggman was shaking mad at how Metal Sonic had basically ruined his last resort plans to hold Amy hostage should Sonic get here to Metallic Madness. Now, he would have to do everything else he could, since Metal Sonic now had Amy.

_Great, just when I thought nothing else could go wrong, that malfunctioning robot has to defect on me. Well, I'll give him a few defects... I'll dismantle that robot until he can't even make toast!_

The sorry excuses for threats went unheard as the irate Eggman decided to watch Sonic go through one more zone before he changed plans.

***

As for Metal Sonic...

The robot stood on the edge of a structure overlooking the twinkling speedway below him, pondering his plan.

_Sonic, when you get here, you're going down. I'm going to make sure you never come back. And if that foolish Eggman even tries to stop me, I'll put him in so much pain, he'll wish he had never rebuilt me._

As Metal Sonic went over how he could maliciously maim Eggman or Sonic, Amy sat behind him, her hands tied behind her back. She looked at him with anger, but knew that there was nothing she could do while her hands were tied. However, as Sonic had learned in the present, Amy's hands were highly smooth and silky, and she found she would have no problem wriggling them out of the ropes.

Metal Sonic took that moment to look at her and gave a sinister chuckle, saying, "Well, that pitiful Eggman may not like the current situation, but just be glad you don't have to stop being bait."

"It doesn't matter what you do. Sonic and I are still going to leave here together, and you're gonna go back to grumble about losing to wherever you came from!"

Metal Sonic, despite his harshness from earlier, seemed calmer and just said, "I love it when people are let down."

Amy's glared at the robot resembling the one she felt so much care and affection for, and she slowly worked her hands around in the ropes binding her.

Her slender hands were truly unique, as she was free within a few moments. She decided to wait with her hands still behind her back until Metal Sonic would say something else to her, and turn his head again.

Only a couple of minutes later, Metal Sonic turned to her and said, "You're going to enjoy watching your friend futilely fight me, and lose... And if you don't, I'll do enough enjoying for both of us."

"You creep! You'll never beat Sonic! He's pure and stronger than anything like you!"

The menacing robot only cackled and said, "You are more imaginative than anyone I've ever seen. Even that fool Eggman isn't as imaginative, and he invented me."

Amy, as the robot turned back around, thought, _Well, maybe. And now, I'm imagining your head being dented by my hammer!_

As Amy brought her hands in front of her, leaving behind the rope, she summoned her hammer and stood silently. She was fortunate that Metal Sonic was so utterly careless, for she only had to go less than 10 feet to reach Metal Sonic and bash him.

She edged forward a little, being as silent as possible, until she had only about seven feet to go before she was right behind him.

_Now, you tin can, I'm going to make you into one!_

And with a burst of adrenaline, Amy rushed forward, taking only two steps and pulling back her hammer as far as she could.

With the second step, she planted her foot and pivoted, thrusting her hammer forward like a baseball bat. In the second it took Amy to do this, Metal Sonic had begun to react, but had only turned around and tried to lift his arm and choke her or otherwise before Amy proved she had been more careful and faster. Before Metal Sonic's arm had even raised six inches, the colorful hammer of Amy's crashed into his face and carried through until she had taken a full swing of her hammer.

The contact was so thorough, Metal Sonic never even made a sound as he was thrown from the side of the structure, falling down over 100 feet to smash into the ground.

"ALRIGHT!!"

Amy jumped up and cheered from the perfect attack she had given him, and she thought that she'd finally be able to get off this planet with Sonic.

However, when she went to the edge of the structure to look down at where Metal Sonic had fallen, a blinding fast shape threw her backwards off her feet.

"WHOA!! OW!" Amy cried out as she hit the ground hard. She looked back up to see Metal Sonic standing on the edge of the structure, clapping his hands with deadly sarcasm.

Even though she was down and Metal Sonic didn't seem affected, Amy was no less brave, and she stood back up, ready to go at it with this evil.

The robot then began to speak, "Well done. I must say, you are a rare find, indeed. Never would I expect such bravery from a girl like you."

"Well, I'm not about to let you order me around when I could be with Sonic."

"Hm hm hm. You are brave, but not very smart. Did you really believe that I could feel pain?!"

Amy looked at him in shock and dread, realizing now that she had made a big mistake. If he couldn't feel pain, then her entire attack did nothing.

The robot then continued, "In fact, I'm so well built, I don't even detect a dent. Oh well, good try. At least you got one."

Then Amy, gritting her teeth and tightening her hold on the hammer, yelled, "Well, I'm getting another!"

Amy began to run forward, bringing her hammer over her head and pulling it down at Metal Sonic.

This time, unfortunately, Amy saw her hammer make direct contact with Metal Sonic's head and bounce off.

Amy stared, now fearful, at the robot, as he said, "What? Was I supposed to react somehow?"

Amy then pulled her courage back up and rushed at him again. This time, Metal Sonic simply flicked her hammer as she swung it and it flew out of her hands. Then, with a quick push, Metal Sonic sent her to her knees, and he then moved forward and pointed one finger at her face.

Amy looked with biting fear and sorrow at the cold robot, and, as tears threatened to flow from her eyes, she begged, "Please... don't kill me..."

Metal Sonic, who apparently was also devoid of sympathy, only chuckled again at Amy, but then said, "Oh, I won't kill you..."

Then, from Metal Sonic's finger, that same sleeping gas shot out and Amy got a deep breath of it before she realized what was happening.

Amy, already on her knees, fell quickly to her side as she fell asleep in literally four seconds.

"Yet..."

***

Sonic kept running through this new zone, jumping across a chasm from the conveyor belt. He landed and ran forward fast, but then suddenly came upon a bridge, which made him stumble.

"Whoa! AH! NO!"

Sonic then tripped but had reached the other side of the rickety bridge and fell onto the ground, when all of a sudden, he heard crumbling above him. He looked up quickly to see a large stone block falling towards him.

"Uh oh!"

Sonic scrambled to get out of the way, digging his hands into the ground and pulling himself forward, dodging the falling block by a second. However, he was still on the ground, and then he heard the same sound again. He didn't even look as he attempted to get up and jump, since right in front of him, there was a chasm about 60 feet deep.

He scrambled to his feet at the edge of the cliff, but the falling block hit the ground and shook him underfoot.

"Whoa whoa whoa!!"

Sonic's feet just weren't helping him right now, as he went off the edge of the cliff and fell down the 60 feet. He hit the ground hard, trying to brace himself with his hands. However, when he hit the ground, he felt his left wrist jerk back sharply, and a wicked pain cascaded into his arm.

"OWWWWW!!!"

The rest of his body was alright, but as he sat up from the fall, he looked at his hand. It wasn't broken, but when he tried to move it, he received a shock of intense pain.

_No, how could I fight Eggman or Metal Sonic with a sprained wrist?_

He looked forward, seeing suddenly a light coming from a huge opening in the wall of the structure he was in.

The light inspired him, and he stood up, holding his hand gingerly, and knew, no matter what, he had to go on.

The blue hedgehog, as he began to run, noted that, if he ran as hard as he could, the movements would send flaming tendrils through his hand. So, he ran cautiously, trying not to injure his hand anymore, and found his speed decreased drastically. However, he neared the light, and saw that it led outside to a plains type of landscape within the Little Planet.

Sonic looked around the area, looking for something, anything, that could help his hand. Then, as if appearing at that moment, he spotted a pond, which, despite his fear of water, he darted for as fast as he could.

Reaching the pond's edge, he kneeled down by it and, wincing and crying out softly, took off his glove. Then, he leaned over and tried to put his hand in the water, but was visited by misfortune again, when he hit the surface of the crystal pond.

"AHHHHHHH!! OOHHHOOWWW!"

The blue hedgehog, not expecting any of this to happen to him, just fell exasperated and saddened onto the crystal, the nearly-unbearable pain bringing him to tears.

_Why? I just want to save Amy and be with her... Why is that so hard?_

Sonic's tears slid silently down his face, falling off of his face and hitting the crystal. Then, Sonic felt something beneath him that he wasn't expecting either: Warmth.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the crystal, seeing that it was glowing radiantly, warmth emanating from it soothingly.

Sonic had fallen with his whole body onto the crystal, and then, the light from the crystal shone brilliantly, wrapping him in incredible warmth. Soon, he felt his tears dry, and his entire body was calmed and relaxed.

He closed his eyes again, smiling now, and let the crystal do... whatever.

But after a few more moments, he realized what the crystal had really done, as evidenced by his ability to make a fist with his left hand.

Sonic looked marvelled down at the glowing blue crystal beneath him, but was even more stunned and warmed when the glowing light faded, and he then gazed at a pink crystal.

Standing up then, Sonic stared at the crystal in awe, and knew, for sure now, that he was in love with Amy.

He looked up into the sky, where the bright sun lit up the day for him, and he smiled at the vibrant blue sky.

With determination and courage, and of course happiness, plastered all over Sonic's face, the blue hedgehog knew that it had only been hard because he didn't know what he was saving Amy for. Now, it all made sense, and as Sonic picked up his glove and put it back on his left hand, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

***

In the present, it's obvious that he had already done so.

"I never realized how much pain you went through to save me..." Amy whispered to Sonic, the sound of tears faintly tinging her voice.

Sonic looked concerned at Amy, his own eyes stinging when he saw hers already flowing, teardrops streaking the cheeks of her face.

He softly sat them both up, and he looked directly into Amy's eyes and whispered, "I wasn't the only one. You never told me how many times you were put to sleep like that. It makes me..."

Now Amy was the one concerned when she saw Sonic upset. His own tears now flowed freely, and Amy felt a stab in her heart to see the usually bright Sonic crying because of her pain.

Silently, Amy took Sonic's left hand and squeezed it tightly, Sonic squeezing her hand back. Amy gracefully slid off the gloves on her hands, and, with the softness and tender care of a lover, she took off Sonic's left glove and caressed it, holding it in both of her hands and bringing it to her face to kiss Sonic's hand.

The blue hedgehog, seeing this kind of deep, unconditional affection, couldn't take anymore, and moved the hand Amy was kissing away and replaced it, upon Amy's surprise, with his own lips.

Amy's "Hm?!" made his eyes smile as he closed and opened her lips with hers, taking the lead and kissing her strongly. Just after Sonic surprised Amy with this kiss, Sonic felt Amy's soft lips begin to move, joining Sonic's in a dance of love. They never shut their eyes, but stared, half-lidded, into the other's green eyes, losing themselves. They almost didn't realize that they had brought their tongues together again and their hands, now without gloves, were freely gliding all over each other's arms and sides. Finally, they shut their eyes, brought their hands up to each others' faces, and pulled their lover deep into one last twirl of their tongues, before finally opening their eyes and mouths again and moving back, their hands dropping down to join, squeezing and massaging.

They had left on the other's mouth a wide, irreversible smile, comforting and soothing, especially since they both were still close enough that they were nuzzling noses.

Amy's freshly kissed lips then moved, almost timidly, as she said, "No more pain... Now, just love and kissing..."

"I'm with you one-hundred percent."

Then, the two hedgehogs closed the distance again, fastening their lips together. Moving as one, the two kissed for several moments before once again stopping and laying back down, their hearts full and their head swimming, leaving them with a dizzying amount of love as their soft hands helped to release all tension the two had, leaving them with relaxed bodies and smiles.

"Shall I continue the story?" Sonic asked, as he intertwined his legs with Amy's, lacing her fingers in between his, pulling her as close as he could to make her his.

"Yes..." Amy breathed, letting Sonic draw her close to him, herself wanting nothing more than to feel all this warmth that Sonic was giving her.

***

Speeding forward once again on a conveyor belt, the blue hedgehog was full of energy, ready to tackle everything that he would run into.

It's a good thing Sonic was watching where he was going, because he almost ran into the face of a wall.

As he approached the foot of it, he craned his head to scan up the face, looking to see what he could do.

The wall stretched for a long way to either side of him, so Sonic knew that he would have to climb up the wall. He got close to it and noticed small, barely large enough dents in the earthen wall that he could hold on to.

With determination beyond any doubt, Sonic raised his arms over his head and pulled himself onto the wall, lifting his body up and starting the climb up, which looked to be about 80 feet.

He went as rapidly but as cautiously as he could, making sure he had a ledge to hold onto with both hands as he worked his way up.

He was about 50 feet up, and Sonic felt sweat drip down his head, but he didn't falter, and reached up for the next crevice with his right hand.

However, when he put pressure on that ledge, the earth crumbled away and Sonic's hand slipped, making him lose his footing and hang on with only his left hand.

"AHH! Uh oh!"

Sonic glanced down the wall and saw how far the fall would be, and knew he couldn't let himself fall. Then, he looked up at his left hand still gripping the wall, and he remembered that, a few minutes ago, he would have already fallen if his hand hadn't been healed.

He thought about why that hand had been fixed, and when Amy appeared in his mind, Sonic pulled with his left arm as hard as he could and got another handhold for his right hand. He reestablished himself, smiling with the help Amy had given him, unbeknownst to her, and continued upwards.

Finally, after another couple of minutes, the blue hedgehog's hands dug into the top of the cliff, and Sonic yanked himself up onto the top of the wall.

Sonic stood up and ran his arm across his head to wipe his brow, giving a sigh of relief, and looked back down the chasm. He then turned and smiled, leaning forward to break into a run once again.

It wasn't too long after he had climbed up the wall that Sonic was now descending all the way back down the same distance, as he blazed down a ramp towards a tunnel.

However, what he didn't notice was that, right at the bottom of the ramp, another springboard was waiting, and, naturally, Sonic hit the springboard and was shot into the air.

"What?! Whoa!!"

Sonic was lofted high into the air, going far above the tunnel and landing, instead, on the top of the hill that the tunnel was going through.

_Well, whatever way this place wants me to go._

Sonic then continued running, now on the top of this hill, and saw another expanse of the sparkling crystals ahead. However, they suddenly whisked from his sight as he fell down a hole into a tube.

_Man, make up your mind!_

Sonic rolled into a ball and raced through the tube, reaching the opening on the other side inside the original tunnel. Sonic shook his head from the dizzying speed, and then darted forward, finally reaching the crystals.

Sonic stopped and looked around, wondering how much farther it would be to find Amy.

***

Eggman, as would be expected, was drumming his fingers impatiently and grinding his teeth angrily.

"Well, once again, that blue nuisance is pushing my patience to the brink. I'll have to go and put an end to this once and for all."

Eggman pushed more buttons on his control panel and brought up specifications for another one of his weapons. This time, the scientist knew that Sonic's speed would become useless, and the blue hedgehog would have nowhere to run... literally.

Preparing this weapon for deployment, the scientist left the lab, thinking that he would win this time, like he did every time.

***

Sonic felt he was nearing something important, as the scenery was beginning to become more mechanized. The crystals were not nearly as prevalent, and he felt that this part of the Little Planet was a little more firmly in Eggman's grasp.

Then, he reached a tunnel that he quickly took to the other side. However, his suspicions were confirmed when he found himself in a room without an exit. Then, at that moment, he heard grinding behind him, and he spun around to see a spiked wall seal him inside the room.

_Great, here we go._

Then, as if he mind were read, he heard a snide, arrogant voice behind him say, "Well, Sonic, I'm surprised beyond all pretenses that you've made it this far."

Sonic turned back around to face Eggman, who was encased in a cylinder hanging from the ceiling, the scientist behind a pane of plastic.

"But now, it's time for you to go."

At that moment, Eggman pushed a button in the control panel within his pod, and two things happened, one of which Eggman was not expecting.

Sonic then suddenly felt the floor beneath him begin to move backwards towards the spiky wall, while Eggman felt his pod suddenly shudder dangerously.

"Eh?! What's wrong with this thing?" Eggman yelled.

But his problems only got worse when Sonic, who had begun running to outpace the conveyor belt floor, flew into his pod and tried to kick his way through to Eggman.

"AH! You fool! How dare you attack me!"

Eggman, however, found himself in a predicament when his hastily deployed machine dropped from the ceiling and hit the moving floor. The pistons that had been holding his pod up had failed, and now were keeping Eggman from sliding right into the spike wall by being staunch supports.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Sonic, however, didn't have anytime to say anything about Eggman's situation, the hedgehog in his own rut.

The floor was continuing to move, speeding up to pull the hedgehog back into the spike wall. Even for the fastest thing alive, Sonic knew that this speed could wear him down eventually.

_Uh oh, now what? I can't just keep running forever._

But once again, as if his mind were an open book, Sonic then heard a terrible sizzling ahead of him, and he looked to see Eggman's pod being disintegrated from the bottom up from the intense friction.

"AH! AH! What?!" Eggman shouted with fright.

Sonic then realized that it was all a game of endurance. With that, Sonic smiled and just kept running, continuing to top the speed of the conveyor belt.

"Looks like your machine can't take the heat, Eggman!" Sonic then told the scientist with confidence.

The fat Eggman looked up and said, "If you think that this will make it easier for you, you're wrong. I'll have you beaten before this machine goes."

Then, from above the pod, in the ceiling, a hatch opened. Sonic looked up with worry, waiting for a turret to show up. Instead, a huge spiked ball fell and was pulled towards Sonic at frightening speeds.

"WHOA!"

Sonic pushed off from the floor and cleared the spiked ball easily. However, the challenge came when the conveyor he landed on again pulled him back dangerously close to the spike wall, which now had the ball extending the spikes closer towards Sonic.

"AHH!" Sonic cried out as he quickly pumped his legs as fast as he could to get back up to full speed. He was nearing the wall, but he regained enough speed to pull slowly away from the wall.

Eggman growled at the hedgehog, and said, "Well then, I guess I should up the ante."

Eggman pushed another button, though suddenly startled as more of his machine burned off, leaving him with about 7 inches of metal between the conveyor belt and his feet.

Then, this time, a large metal block fell from the ceiling, much taller than the first obstacle.

Sonic, whose running was starting to wear him down and bring sweat rolling down his face, made the jump to clear the box, but tripped right at the top.

"WAH! NO!!"

Sonic fell face first into the conveyor belt and starting moving backwards towards the wall again. The box was far behind him, but he saw it suddenly get crushed by all the moving parts.

"I'm NOT ending up like that!"

Sonic sprang to his feet once again and pushed as hard as he could to get away from the approaching death behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman roared, punching another button and, to the hedgehog's horror and pain, sped up the conveyor belt. However, by doing so, Eggman then jumped in total terror as his pod was ground up at an alarmingly faster rate. Now, he had not even 5 inches of metal left to stand on.

As for Sonic, the blue hedgehog was running himself ragged, literally. Sonic looked on though, determined to win.

_Just a little longer, gotta keep going. Gotta save Amy._

With one last dive into his dwindling energy, he sped up just enough to keep advancing towards Eggman.

"I. Won't. Give. UP!" Sonic yelled with all due force, making clear that Eggman would never win.

"Then take this!" Eggman then shot back, jamming another button as his pod burned down to just 3 inches from the belt.

From the ceiling one last time, another box fell, but this time, the top had a crown of spikes to threaten Sonic's life one last time.

Sonic looked up at that insurmountable obstacle, which approached him in seconds.

His face reflected the intense fear and exhaustion he was feeling deep within himself, and he had a split second thought that he wouldn't make it.

But suddenly, as if in response to that thought, he felt as if he was suddenly frozen in time, given the time to rest.

And then, he looked up again, and he saw an image of Amy, floating above the box that was speeding towards him.

"You can do it, Sonic!"

Sonic gazed into the thin air where his mind convinced him Amy was, and he smiled, knowing that she was right.

With all the strength left in his body, Sonic leaped from the floor one last time. As he neared the top of the box, the image of Amy seemed to pull him over the box.

Sonic took Amy's hand as she helped him cross this obstacle that separated him from her.

"Stay strong, Sonic. I know you'll be here with me, and we'll get out of here together!"

Sonic nodded, though only in his mind, and came back down on the conveyor belt, continuing to speed up with renewed vigor and life.

Eggman looked at Sonic, whose bright smile angered him to no end. However, the sudden quaking beneath his feet made the scientist realize that there was no time anymore to worry about that.

Eggman looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin to see that he had less than an inch of metal left before he went down.

"GrrrrRRRRR!!! You got lucky this time, Sonic!" Eggman bellowed, then crushed another button under his pudgy fingers and opened his pod door behind him.

Sonic was relieved to feel the conveyor belt slow underneath him, but he kept his speed up to try and catch Eggman. Unfortunately, the scientist, after opening the wall behind him, had already jumped in his flying pod and was gone.

"Darn it!"

Sonic eventually got out of the death trapped room and finally stopped running, standing on immobile ground once again.

Sonic's legs quaked furiously, and he fell to the ground, his muscles and bones, his body in its entirety, drained through and through.

Sweat dripped from his face onto the ground below, Sonic's eyes shut as he panted from his exhaustion. However, he once again was surprised by the feeling that began under him: Warmth.

He felt his heart fill with happiness to see this new crystal, that glowed fiercely and beautifully pink, begin restoring him once again.

Then, like before, he saw Amy's image appear before him.

"You did it Sonic. I knew you would."

Though no one was there with him, Amy touched Sonic's face gently, caressing his worn face as he was filled with new energy, as the current Amy was really doing to the current Sonic.

Soon, Sonic felt his body renewed, and, as Amy helped him stand back up, he turned to her and said, "I promise Amy. I will be there for you very soon."

"Thank you Sonic."

They both exchanged a smile, deeply affectionate and caring, before Amy disappeared from Sonic and left the blue hedgehog smiling to himself.

_Yes, Amy, I will get there to you._

Though Sonic hadn't realized yet that Amy was no longer with Eggman. She was in Stardust Speedway, tied to a pole so she couldn't squirm loose, a certain bitter robot thought.


	5. Big Little Planet

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2009.

For those of you that are reading this today, I thank you for being so patient with me. I am terribly sorry that this took over four months to finish. I know that, since the last chapter, some of you might have given up on reading my fics. I can't blame you, but like I said, to those of you still here, thank you. Anyway, here is, finally, the next chapter to Best of Friends! Enjoy!

Sonic and Amy

_Best of Friends_

Chapter 5: Big Little Planet

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Man, how much farther could it be to Amy?_

Sonic had been traveling over a small plain, coming from Quartz Quadrant, and was now heading for a large structure up ahead. His mind only thought of Amy now, trying to figure out where she could be. He knew that, in order to find out, he'd have to keep going, through all of the obstacles in his way.

With that, he ran through the opening to the structure, and stopped.

_Wow, Tails would like this place._

Sonic looked up and around the new place, looking at the marvelous innards of this structure. It was basically a workshop, but on a grand scale. Support chains 100 feet long hung from the ceiling. Workspace abound in all directions, the place looked more like a hangar than a workshop. However, it was extremely high-tech. Platforms floated around the air above him, allowing people to transport their cargo or themselves across the air. It was definitely a place for large projects.

But Sonic shook his head now, knowing he didn't have any mechanical projects to do right now. He ran up a ramp and looked forward, seeing a checkered floor running all the way to the other side of the workshop. There were only a few doors he'd have to go through.

_This'll be a piece of cake._

However, as he began to run on this checkered floor, it suddenly began to light up. Before he knew it, his feet had been pushed off the floor.

"WHOA!! What the?!"

Now, the floor was a massive trampoline, apparently a device to lift heavy objects gone haywire. Large beams of metal lifted from the floor, forming what seemed like a bridge across towards the first door. As Sonic reached the peak of his own ascent, he looked back down at the beams, and tried to steer himself towards one. Once he had fallen back down, he landed on one of the beams, which then hit the ground and was sent up into the air once again. He was able to stay on it, and he looked to the beam ahead of him. With a quick jump, he reached it and fell back down with it.

One beam at a time, Sonic traversed the workshop. But as he was nearing the first door, jumping towards the next to last beam, he slipped from the one he was jumping from, not getting a good push off, and he fell towards the floor again.

_Uh oh, up I go!_

Sonic hit the ground and was sent high into the air, flying up past the beams and up into the cloud of platforms floating across the sky. With a little steering, Sonic was able to land on one of the platforms and look down upon the workshop below.

_This wacky workbench is going to take some time to get through..._

Speaking of wacky...

Back in Metallic Madness, Eggman returned to his lab, greeted once again by silence. He looked back to the monitors and saw that Sonic was now in Wacky Workbench.

"Hmm... With as difficult as it is to get through there on foot, Sonic might be out of my hair for good. But I still have to worry about that metal version of him."

Indeed, Metal Sonic was still gone, and the broken cameras in Stardust Speedway gave away that he was there, waiting to spring a trap on Sonic or himself.

"Well, Metal Sonic, maybe I can do away with both you and Sonic if he gets there," Eggman plotted in his mind.

At yet another section of the Little Planet, Metal Sonic was still perched atop a structure, looking down upon the Speedway and waiting for his organic counterpart to arrive. Behind him, Amy, who was still out thanks to Metal Sonic, was tied up around her upper arms, her bonds keeping her tightly attached to the pole Metal Sonic had tied her to. But then, Amy's eyes began to twitch, and they fluttered open. Though she was still in a daze, she was soon aware that she couldn't move. She shook her head and moaned softly, getting the attention of Metal Sonic.

He turned to her and said mockingly, "I hope you don't mind your accomodations. It was all I could do at such short notice."

Amy looked at him and shook her head again, and then told him, "You might have me stuck here, but you won't keep me here. Sonic is going to come and save me!"

Metal Sonic turned full on to her and groaned.

"Ugh... Is that all you think about? It's growing REALLY tiresome..."

Amy, however, persisted, "You know you're not going to win! I'm going to get out of here with Sonic, and there's nothing you can-"

THWACK!

"OWW!!"

Amy's face went to one side with the hit, her eyes shutting reflexively, and Metal Sonic stared coldly at Amy, hissing with evil dripping from his voice, "If you say one more thing, I will turn that pink face red. And I mean bloody red."

Amy looked at Metal Sonic again, fearfully, and he turned and went back to staring off into the distance. The sharp stinging mark on Amy's face caused glistening, soft tears to roll down her cheeks, and she thought to herself, _Please, Sonic, I need you._

Back in the present, Sonic's arms closed more tightly around Amy, and he said warmly to her, "I wish I could've been there sooner... I can't bear to hear you were hurt."

Amy hugged Sonic back, so deeply in love with this caring hedgehog. Sonic looked at Amy with soulful eyes, and then gently turned Amy's head to the side. He leaned forward and placed his lips against her cheek, the one that had been slapped. He held his kiss in place, wishing that he could take the slap away from her memory, but he heard a soft sob come from Amy. He leaned back and looked at Amy, then, and saw that she was crying like before. But this time, a beautiful smile on her face caressed Sonic's eyes and heart, and she said to him, "Oh Sonic... This is why I love you. You make me feel so happy..."

She sobbed again, closing her eyes, and Sonic then put his hands on her face gently. Amy opened her eyes again, and Sonic smiled at her, saying, "And I love you for the same reason."

The two gazed into each other's shining eyes, and Sonic gently ran his hand through Amy's soft quills, pressing his lips against hers again, wanting to pour out all this affection he felt for her. He loved her so much, as she did him. Her soft sigh against him made him want to cry. He never knew such a pure and beautiful soul such as hers, and he wanted to stay with her forever.

When they broke their tender kiss, they only hugged each other tightly again, tears flowing again from both of them. After a moment, Amy pulled Sonic back to lay with her, and she kissed him on the cheek now.

"Thank you, Sonic," she whispered, nuzzling his face with her own. And they lay warmly together now, and continued the story.

Up in the sky still, back in time, Sonic looked down at the checkered floor and knew he'd do better by using the platforms in the sky. So, with quick hops, he moved from one platform to the next, going towards the first door in this workshop. However, the last platform he reached was too far up, and he'd have to jump down and try to land on another platform, which was moving in and out of the doorway.

So, with a brave jump, he headed for the platform. With great timing, Sonic landed right on the platform going through the doorway.

"YES!!" Sonic cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. But at that moment, his arms suddenly lost all their feeling and became incredibly heavy. He looked back up at his arms and saw they were frozen!

"WHAT?! How did that happen?!" Sonic cried out, his arms falling to the platform he was standing on. But then, the platform went back the way it came, into the first room, and he suddenly felt his entire body freeze.

"Why is this happening?!"

But Sonic found out when he started going back towards the next room. Up in the ceiling of this doorway was what looked like a jet engine, but it was blowing out an extremely cold air. He had no other options but to let the jet freeze his head, encasing him in ice. But then, his body became too heavy for the platform, and he suddenly fell off, heading for the checkered floor in the next room. By a stroke of luck, however, when he was thrown into the air again, he missed all of the other platforms and instead crashed into the ceiling just right. The ice on his body shattered, and he was virtually unscathed. He fell back to towards the ground, but was able to land on one of the platforms before then.

With a seemingly firm ground beneath him, Sonic quickly pumped his arms and ran in place.

"AHHHH!!! Cold cold cold cold cold cold!"

After a minute, Sonic's body warmed up again, and he ran his hand through his fur and quills, pushing out the frost and ice shards still on him. Finally, he sighed, and thought, _I have to be more careful. This place is getting more and more dangerous._

With that in mind, Sonic began to jump once again towards the next doorway.

But then, as he jumped for another moving platform, he realized as he came down upon it that it was spinning. When he landed, his momentum was thrown off and he lost his balance.

"WHOA WHOA!!!"

He fell off the platform down towards the checkered floor again and was tossed high into the air again. This time, however, he flew into a thicket of pipes, each with weird coiling around them. He reached the peak of his ascent and then reached for one of these pipes, grabbing it and holding on to see where he could go next. But then, before he found another platform to go to, he heard a humming sound. He looked around at the pipes and realized, in horror, that he was holding on to an electrical wire. He let go immediately and fell just as the wires became electrified. He felt the electricity in the air, frizzing his fur and causing his ears to buzz loudly. Fortunately, he fell through the wires without touching any of them, and descended towards a platform that was moving closer to the next door.

Once he had landed, Sonic looked back up and said, "Man, first frozen, then almost fried... I've gotta find Amy soon."

With a few more jumps, he passed through the second door and found stable ground. He finally dropped and sat down to take a breather, when all of a sudden, a monitor rose out of the ground near him. He looked at it warily, and then angrily when he saw Eggman's face appear on the screen.

"EGGMAN!"

The arrogant scientist chuckled and replied, "Well, Sonic, shaken by that hair-raising situation, are we?"

"Not a chance! You know I won't give up!"

Eggman shook his head and answered, "Too bad, it would probably save you a lot of pain. But oh well, it's your funeral. I'll make sure of it!!"

At that moment, Eggman disappeared, and Sonic clenched his fist.

_I'll get you, Eggman, and I'll save Amy. You can count on it._

So, with that, he moved on, down a tunnel with only a speck of light at the end. Even for Sonic's speed, the tunnel seemed to stretch onwards forever, and soon, the hedgehog stopped and realized that it must be an illusion. He looked around, then, and noticed, once he had stopped, that the walls were moving still. He was moving backwards!

_Ah, I get it._

Sonic then built up some speed and realized the conveyor belt under his feet would increase in speed as his feet pushed off of it. So, with a jump, Sonic then decided to use the wall as his floor. Immediately, he ran faster and used his momentum to keep him attached to the wall. Now the light was coming closer, and he realized he would reach it in no time. But just before he got there, the light disappeared, and a wall suddenly came out of nowhere.

"WHOA!!!"

Just able to stop in time, Sonic stopped just short of the wall, and looked to see that the rest of the tunnel was now extremely small, too small for him to run in, and he knew that if he crawled, it would take him forever to make it to the other side.

"Great, now what?"

Frustrated, the blue hedgehog sat down to think, when all of a sudden, he was propelled forward into the tunnel, going just as fast as before.

"What the?! What's happening?!"

Sonic quickly looked down to see that he had inadvertently sat on a rocket propelled sled, and he was making great time through the tunnel.

"Well, that problem's solved! Now I'll just sit back and-- AHHHHH!!!!!!"

That was what Sonic said as the sled came to a sudden stop and sent him flying out into another open hangar. He was tumbling through the air, but he quickly righted himself and looked forward to see a platform he could land on. He landed just right on the platform, one that wasn't moving, and looked ahead to see a shocking sight. Literally.

"Wow, better stay out of that."

In front of him lie a huge electrical field, coating the ground underneath a stairway of moving platforms. He knew the only way on was to jump up to each platform, and by all means, avoid falling.

_OK, here it goes._

As the first platform came down to Sonic's level, he jumped and landed on it, allowing it to take him up into the air. Then, the next platform met with his, and he jumped to this one. Up and up, the hedgehog made his way to the top of this stairway. But then, as he was nearly at the top, he jumped to the next platform, only to suddenly find it start spinning under his feet.

"UH OH!! WHOA!!!!"

Sonic lost his balance for the second time and fell off the side, going towards the electric field that would be his doom. But just before he fell, he struck out his hand and grabbed onto the small rail on the side of the platform. But it proved to be one doozy of a ride. Not only was the platform spinning him around, but it was now rising up into the air. As gravity tried to end the blue hedgehog, Sonic gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight, trying to endure the pain from the efforts. His hand was slipping, and he was fingertips away from his final fall, when Amy appeared in his mind.

Then, he seemed to feel a warmness overtake his hands, as Amy put her hand on his, saying, "You're too close to give up, Sonic. Take my hand, and show me that you'd never give up."

Immediately, a second wind flew through Sonic, and, with the warmth from Amy dissolving all the pain in his arm, he pulled himself up and stood on the platform. He looked around, seeing that Amy was no longer here, and he looked down, disappointed. But then, her sweet voice rang out in his head, soothing him, as she said, "We are meant to get out of here together, Sonic. There's no denying it. You're almost there. You can do it!"

Then, Sonic, his bright green eyes full of vigor once again, jumped from the last platform to the top ledge, and he looked back down, smiling, and thought, _I know Amy. I will leave here with you, and I promise, it will be with a great feeling in our hearts._

As Sonic continued his journey, the sinister scientist groaned with disappointment.

"Argh... He was so close to falling! What does it take to beat this one hedgehog?!"

Eggman, knowing his time was running short, pushed a button and looked at a schematic for another one of his weapons.

"Well, this will be the last time I have to fight you, Sonic. You're not surviving this!"

Though he knew he had said this before, he left the lab with the same confidence to prepare his attack on the heroic hedgehog.

Speaking of whom, Sonic was then rolling up into a ball and shooting through a tube. He felt himself fall and then begin going around and around. Sonic thought he was going through a coiled tube, but after five minutes of this, he knew that this was not the case.

Though he was spinning at a breakneck pace, he was able to see that, every few seconds, an opening in the tube appeared. Finally, as the opening came back around, he pushed off from the wall into the opening and stopped. Turning around, Sonic saw that he had been on a wheel, which just kept spinning him around until he pushed out of it. Sonic then turned and continued on, only to be faced with yet another deadly challenge.

"Oh man, not more wires..."

In front of Sonic, going every which way, electrical wires, some flowing with electricity already, were going to make Sonic's passage much harder. To go along with that, the checkered floor had returned beneath it, and moving platforms formed a bridge in between the two obstacles.

_Well, no better time to start than now!_

Quickly, Sonic jumped onto one of the thick wires that wasn't charged and leapt for a platform below. Unfortunately, it changed direction and he fell to the checkered floor again. He was launched once again into the air, up into the net of wires. The first time, he barely missed some live wires, feeling the electricity in his bones. He fell back down and tried for the platform once again. This time, he landed on it, and he watched to see where his next opportunity was. Then, he noticed some tall, rotating orange pillars. They didn't look electrical, so when he got close to one, he jumped for it. He grabbed the pillar and was immediately spun around like a rag doll.

"WHOAAAAAA!!!"

He lost his grip and was sent falling down into the floor again, and he was launched a second time. This time, he hit a live wire.

"AH AH AH AH AH!!!!"

Sonic, however, only convulsed for barely a second, as the wire stopped surging with electricity quickly. Sonic fell back down, drained, but not unconscious. Luckily, he landed on another platform, one going up and down between two of the orange pillars. After a few moments of dazed staring into the sky, Sonic sat up, shook his head, and tested his flexing and standing. Fortunately, the shock Sonic got didn't hurt him, and he wiped his brow with relief.

_Man, one more mistake like that, and it's over._

This time, Sonic knew he would have to try to attach himself to the pillar, so, when he leapt for it again, he rolled into a ball again and went as fast as he could, turning according to the rotation. This time, his momentum kept him circling the pillar, and he was able to push off and head for the next one, hitting it exactly. Finally, he leaped off the second pillar and landed on one more platform, amid another tangle of live and dead wires. He was careful this time, and he waited for the wires ahead of him to go out. Finally, when the instant he could jump opened up, he jumped headfirst through the wires, some of them buzzing as he did it. On the other side was a ledge that he landed on, and was finally out of harm's way. For now.

Sonic ran on, jumping down to another ledge, and another. But then, as he started running through another tunnel, the floor suddenly rose up from underneath him.

"Uh oh!"

Sonic was barely able to roll into a small tunnel before the floor he was on reached the ceiling. Ahead of him, Sonic saw another floor going up and down, apparently trying to finish him as well.

As this floor began to go back down, he jumped onto it, and then dove into the next tunnel he saw. But bad luck had to show up sometime. This time, Sonic fell just short of clear of the floor, as it was beginning to go back up, trying to take his feet with him.

"No way! You're not taking those!"

Sonic pushed off the floor with his hands and cleared the crusher completely, saving his obvious favorite part of his body.

Sonic then stood up and smiled, thinking, _Not much left to go._

He ran forward, along a long catwalk above the checkered floor. He ran on for some time, and as he did, he noticed the workshop becoming more and more run down. Rust and disuse had set in here, and he saw that the checkered floor beneath him had gone out.

Then, he entered yet another tunnel, and then came out on the other side in a large, tall room. It appeared to be a dead end.

Just then, a door slammed shut behind him, closing the tunnel he had come from.

_Oh great. I wonder who THAT could be?_

Without further ado, Eggman suddenly popped out of the wall in a large pod. It had a jet engine in the bottom of the pod, and topping it was a huge, nasty drill.

"Hello, Sonic. I must commend. Never had I thought you would make it through this planet so far. But let me make it clear. You're journey ends here! OH HO HO HO!!!"

Sonic obviously thought differently, as he rammed into Eggman's pod as hard as he could.

"AHH! Oh, so that's how you want to play, is it? Well, then, let's go!"

Immediately, Eggman rose up into the air and crashed through the ceiling, drilling through in and causing rocks to fall. Once he had cleared it, several large boulders fell from the hole in the ceiling and hit the ground. But then, Sonic heard something that made his fur stand on end. And would probably do so anyway.

He looked at the wall and saw a device that would create the electrical field from before. He quickly jumped on one of the boulders and the electric field spread out beneath it. He was safe for now, but now he wondered how he would ever get up to the next floor. But then, the checkered floor came to life underneath him, and he was sent up into the air.

"Alright, now we're talking!"

But the rock Sonic was standing on wasn't sent high enough since his weight was pushing it down. He looked at the others rocks then, and saw they were higher than him.

He leapt for one, and then as the rock reached the apex of its ascent, he jumped off and reached the second floor, where Eggman was waiting.

"You'll have to do better than that, Eggman!"

Sonic jumped right at Eggman and crashed into him again.

"URGH!! You! You'll pay for all you've done!"

Eggman, once again, crashed into the ceiling overhead and drilled through it. More boulders fell down and hit the ground around the hole Eggman had made before. Sonic jumped on a boulder once again, and the electric field activated underneath him. The checkered floor lit up once again and shot him into the air. Since the new hole was a bit larger than the first, Sonic wasn't thrown into the ceiling, so he jumped to a second boulder to reach the top and was now on the third floor.

Eggman scowled at Sonic and yelled, "What does it take for you to go down?!"

Sonic replied, "A lot more than what you've dished out!"

For the third time, Sonic rammed once again into Eggman's robot, which was now dented and damaged pretty badly.

"OOOOHHHH!! Now you're gonna get it!"

Eggman, fuming, once again rose into the air to smash through the ceiling. Little did he realize that he was heading for a metal ceiling. When he crashed into it, the ceiling began to shred and shake, but Eggman was not going anywhere.

"WHAT?! Move you stupid piece of junk!!"

But his robot wouldn't move at all. However, he was tearing through the metal ceiling into more rock.

Below, Sonic watched as, this time, a hail of metal pieces came at him. He quickly darted around, avoiding the scraps being flung at him. Eventually, Eggman's ship hit rock, and one more boulder fell down. Sonic, moving through the cloud of metal, jumped onto this boulder and waited to be thrust up into the air. However, just before this happened, the electrical field activated. Just then, one last scrap of metal flew by Sonic, and though it missed, it proved to be even more dangerous.

The metal flew into the electric field beneath him, and suddenly, Sonic jolted with pain and could not move!

"AHHHH!!! AHH AHH!!!!"

The metal had caused the electricity to surge through it and arc into Sonic's arm, sending a massive electrical storm through his body.

Sonic got the full shock for three seconds before the checkered floor sent him flying into the air one last time.

It wasn't all bad though, as Sonic soon found himself as a medium for the electricity as well... To Eggman.

The scientist inside convulsed sharply as the electricity destroyed his machine and deactivated his drill. All at once, everything came to a halt.

As Eggman, his machine, and Sonic all fell back to the ground, the checkered floor and electrical field had both shorted and now everything was off.

Sonic flew off to the side while Eggman's cooked robot crashed and filled in the hole he had just drilled. The glass top popped off and Eggman stepped out of the smoke filled cockpit, wheezing and shaking his head.

"...Electrifying," Eggman said to himself. But then he looked over and saw Sonic. He was unconscious, not moving at all.

Eggman smirked, thinking, _So all he needed was a zillion volts of electricity to finally put him down._

Eggman then turned and summoned his pod, in which he flew away, now plotting about how to get rid of Sonic's metal counterpart, contemplating if the same thing that killed Sonic would destroy Metal Sonic.

Eggman left Sonic in the room with his burned out machine. The blue hedgehog was motionless, and most horribly, his heart was not beating...

It appeared to be over, when, from another area of the Little Planet, Amy suddenly felt a sweeping cold overtake her.

Her mouth fell open, silent, and immediately, streams of tears fell from her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes could not stop flowing with hot tears, as her eyes reflected a pain so deep in her bones that she didn't think she could take it.

_Sonic..._ she thought, unable to believe that he could be gone.

Metal Sonic was gone at this time, but even if he were here, nothing would have have stopped her from sobbing. Her shudders and cries were felt in every part of her body. She only stared at the ground, through a film of tears clouding her vision.

_You can't be gone... You just can't!_

She dropped her head and continued to cry, the tears falling straight to the ground.

"Ple-e-ease," Amy sobbed, her voice barely forming words, as if its most crucial component were missing, "Come b-back to me...."

Then, those powerful feelings permeated the air, and then, back at the cruel place where Sonic lay, those feelings reached, and the air was different.

At that moment, with the last of the electricity that Sonic had absorbed, a jolt built up and went off, surging through Sonic and giving him what he needed to answer that call in the air.

Sonic's heart immediately began pounding, pumping life-giving blood to the heroic hedgehog, and he suddenly jerked awake and upright from the shock.

Across the planet, Amy then suddenly looked up and felt that dreaded feeling that made her blood run cold disappear immediately.

The two could only be still, in silence, trying to hear the other's pulse of love. Sonic put a hand to his heart, shedding a tear of his own, and knew that he had never loved anyone as deeply as he did Amy.

And Amy, her own tears now stopping as warmth took her over, knew that, as long as she lived, she would love Sonic with every drop of her being.

Sonic then stood up and walked through the tunnel that Eggman had just left through two minutes ago, feeling Amy's presence and love in this direction.

_There was no other purpose for me to be here than to find my love for you, Amy. I will save you!_

With that, Sonic blasted off, running as fast as he could, to find the one he loved once again.


	6. Reunited With You

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2009.

Sonic and Amy

_Best of Friends_

Consider this my official apology for the last two chapters. Though I'm probably beating a dead horse now, I have to say, I can't get over my disappointment in myself for releasing only two chapters in the last six months. But now I'm fixing that! Besides the motivation about having to leave and not have Sonic CD anymore, I just got another bit of motivation. Until now, my drive to write SonAmy fics was dying. But because of this one thing that happened, the drive I had when I first started writing came back! So, with that all said, I'd like to proudly give you the next chapter of Best of Friends! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Reunited With You

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the present, the two hedgehogs who had been retelling this story together had now stopped, locked in a tight embrace, after remembering when they almost lost each other forever.

"I thought that... I wouldn't get a chance to tell you how much I love you... I felt this terrible cold in my heart..." Amy whispered into Sonic's ear as they hugged closely, "I..."

Amy couldn't continue, and Sonic heard his beloved start sobbing, and felt her warm, affectionate tears as she nuzzled his neck. He brought his hand up to her head and caressed her, kissing her neck and face, saying, "I was worried that, when I was hit by the jolt, I wouldn't get up again to see your soft eyes or feel your tender hug... Before I passed out, all I could think of was how much I loved you, and how much I wanted to kiss you..."

Amy then sobbed louder, touched deeply by Sonic's words, and she buried her face into his shoulder and cried, gripping Sonic to keep from losing him ever again. Sonic then put his hands on her waist and pulled her away to look into her teary eyes. They did nothing but look, stare, gaze into each other's soulful, loving eyes. Sonic's own eyes threatened to water, but he willingly let it happen. As tears streamed down his cheeks as well, they only continued their staring contest, trying their best never to look away from the one holding them.

After what seemed like years, the two drew close, and pressed their lips together, their eyes not leaving each others'. Soft lips massaged and caressed their souls, as they kissed with a blaze in their hearts that had brought them together.

They ended their kiss, and looked at each others' eyes again, seeing nothing but love and care within them, until finally, Amy burst into tears again, and pressed her face into Sonic's chest, sobbing once more. Sonic smiled, his own tears flowing again, and he ran his finger along her face and tilted her head up to his. He leaned down and placed kiss after kiss on her face, each one as tender as the last. Finally, after one last kiss on her lips, Sonic drew back and smiled, running a hand along her face. He lightly touched her mouth, at which, she broke out in a beautiful smile, and Sonic's heart raced.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, Sonic..."

Amy pulled herself back up to Sonic's face and they laid down again, smiling with love plastered all over their faces, and then, Amy said, "Now comes the best part of the story..."

"Yeah, this was the part I had been waiting for, too."

Indeed, because, back in time, back on the Little Planet, Sonic went through the last door in Wacky Workbench, only to come upon the most breathtaking view he had seen on this planet: Stardust Speedway.

Sonic had to stop and look out over the tracks that extended forever in any direction. All over, twinkling lights and spotlights lit up a magnificient golden track. The million pinpricks of light danced in the dusk, and Sonic couldn't help but imagine Amy and himself sitting together, gazing at the beauty of this place. And then gazing at the one sitting next to them. Sonic burned with love, and he knew he would never feel right unless he found Amy and they joined their lives. He needed her, and he knew she needed him.

Without wasting anymore time, Sonic proceeded, racing through this speedway, heading for the other side, where he knew Amy must be. He could feel it in his heart.

However, at the other side of the tracks, by himself, Metal Sonic waited, thinking, _Ah, so you made it after all, didn't you, Sonic? Good, it'll be sweet to be the one who kills you. And your girlfriend..._

The menacing robot chuckled evilly as he waited for his organic counterpart to arrive to this place, where Sonic would have to face him, one-on-one.

Or so he thought...

Because, lurking around Metal Sonic, was a small, undetectable remote camera robot. It had set its sights on Metal Sonic, and meanwhile, from another isolated part of the tracks, Eggman looked at the monitor in his pod and thought, _Good, that fool must be waiting for Sonic to arrive. He must want to do away with him personally. Well, if I can't get rid of Sonic, then I'll get rid of his metal cousin! Or better yet, both of them!!_

Eggman then recalled the robot and prepared for an attack on the two Sonics.

In the midst of all of this, on the other side of the track, waiting for the blue hero, Amy stared out into the speedway, thinking she felt Sonic's presence here at last. She kept her eyes trained on the golden tracks, waiting to see that amazing blue blur come to save her.

And that's exactly what Sonic was doing. He ran as fast as he could, which was easier for the hedgehog since this was a speedway. The tracks were winding; some stopped dead; some split apart and were running side by side; and many boosters lie on the ground, speeding Sonic along this raceway.

Sonic's paths were taking ridiculously quick turns and detours. One moment he was running along a flat track, when all of a sudden, a hole in the tracks appeared and he fell through, suddenly racing up and down a hill-like track.

All over the place, springboards sent him flying into the air, changing his track yet again. At one point, a springboard sent him into a tube, flying upwards and then out the other side, going towards a vertical ramp. He raced for it as fast as he could and went straight up the wall. But then, he found the track turn upside down and send him back the way he came, falling back down to where he started with a thud.

Sonic stood up after the fall, and thought, _Man, I thought a speedway was a straight run, with some tough turns, but not this!_

Sonic then turned around and went back through the tube he came from, and then, before he exited the other side, grabbed the edge of the tube and swung to the side, avoiding the springboard and continuing on. However, he didn't go very far until he suddenly ran right into a spinning cannon. Literally.

Before Sonic knew it, he was shot up into the air from the cannon and was now on a completely different track. This track appeared incomplete, and he had to jump in order to avoid falling. After a few jumps, the track went down at a blistering pace, one which did not bother Sonic, but the sudden hills of track at the bottom did.

_I'm gonna go vertigo by the end of this track._

But Sonic persevered, knowing that he must keep going. Though he didn't know Amy was really at the end of this wild track, he felt as if she was near. Her presence felt so strong, that he couldn't believe it if she wasn't. He knew there was only one way to find out. Keep running.

Sonic was nearing the end of this first section of track, before a flat area that seemed to have been used for a pit-stop. But Sonic had to stop dead as he got close. The track was out. The only way over was from another track that came from above.

Sonic looked at the gap to reach the track that came from above. He would have to jump over 60 feet to reach the track from here.

Sonic thought for a moment about whether or not he should do this. But he realized that, if he didn't go as fast as he could, Amy might not be with him anymore. So, Sonic ran back about 100 feet, and turned.

_Please be my wings, Amy._

He then blasted towards the gap, getting ready to make the leap of his life. At the last second, he pushed off from the edge of the track and launched himself from it. His speed was incredible, but even with it, he watched, as if in slow motion, as he tried to clear the chasm that separated him and Amy.

He could hear his heart pounding, he could feel the sweat dropping from his body, he could feel gravity pulling on him.

But he could feel Amy... And that made him forget everything else. All he worried about now was getting to her, and then, Sonic watched as his feet touched the track, successful.

He smiled as he stood on the track, so close to finding this girl he loved.

He blasted off, continuing on to the next section of the track, which was just as winding and crazy as the one before it. Immediately, the track went straight down. Sonic took it and rushed down the track, only to find a sudden hole in the track again.

He fell down 50 feet to the section of track beneath it, and landed on his feet. By now, Sonic was prepared for anything, and falls were the least of his worries.

He then took off again, going along a straight piece of track, when suddenly, he was shot up in the air by another springboard. He watched as many different track lanes passed as he flew upwards. Finally, he hit the very tallest one and ran forward, into another tube. He was shot out the other side, down a steep slope, and then through a loop.

_Whoa, didn't see that coming!_

But then, he hit a booster on the ground and went blindingly faster, and hit another loop. He was then launched into the air from a ramp, and came down on another piece of track, another hilly one parallel to another just like it.

Immediately, he rushed up the slope, then down the slope, then up again, and then down... a straight fall.

Sonic, though, kept his feet glued to the track, and flew down it. It sloped back up and he raced for a structure that he saw for the first time.

His speed was insane. Flying by at almost 500 miles per hour, the blue hedgehog was fulfilling his title pretty well. But suddenly, as he entered the structure, he stopped completely... stopped by a sheet of rubber, meant as a buffer.

With his face pressed into it, along with his whole body, he muffledly said, "I was going for a record too..."

But once he had dislodged himself, he looked into the structure and saw pandemonium. All over the walls were springboards going every which way, spinning cannons floating in the air, and the huge exit door on the other side.

_Well... fun._

Sonic decided to start working through this jungle gym of madness, rushing forward to hit a springboard. He flew straight up into the air and into a cannon, which then stopped and fired the hedgehog ammunition... Back the way he came. But before that happened, Sonic was shot into another cannon, which launched him even further up into the air and outside the structure.

He fell back down to the ground, landing easily, and looked back into the structure.

_OK, let's try that again._

Immediately, Sonic rushed back inside, though this time, he stopped at the first springboard and waited for the cannon. He then saw it come spinning back around to shoot him forward, and he jumped on the springboard. As he was thrown into the air, he went into the cannon as it pointed up and towards the exit. He was fired in the right direction this time, but too high, for Sonic then hit another springboard and was launched back in the other direction. In frustration, Sonic then rolled into a ball and pushed his rotation forward, and soon was able to change course. He flew back down the tracks below and spun forward, hitting another springboard. He was launched this time towards the exit, but first, he hit another cannon that had been pointing back the way he came.

_Come ON! Not again!_

But this time, when he entered the cannon, he found that it kept spinning with him inside as one side of the barrel slid shut next to him. As the cannon continued to spin, he saw a button that he realized would fire him out when he wanted to.

_Alright, then let's get a little closer._

He watched carefully, waiting to see the exit that was right side up, and time it so he shot across the rest of this insane structure. Finally, he saw the moment, and he mashed the button under his gloved hand, launching himself across the sky and near to the exit. But just before he made it, one more springboard appeared right in his way.

_Oh no you don't!_

Sonic then jumped and came down on the springboard, and then grabbed the edges of the springboard. As it tried to throw him off, Sonic, with all the resolve he had, held on, and after it tried to bounce him, and pushed from it and landed on the ground behind it.

He stepped out of the structure, one more victory under his belt.

It wasn't long now to Amy, Sonic felt. He knew he only had a little while longer to go.

But before he got there, he first ran and went into another tube. Little did Sonic know at first that there was a series of tubes he'd have to go through before reaching the end. As he raced down one tube, he soon hit a springboard and went straight up. But instead of going back the way he came, he flew straight up until he curved in another direction.

_Great, this is gonna be a headache._

Up and down, around and around, the blue hedgehog tried his best to navigate the sickening maze of pipes. Eventually, however, he flew up really high in a pipe, and exited the maze at last. He unrolled and looked up to see... the structure he had just made it out of.

He looked at it with frustration, and then turned around and bounded back into the tube. He flew straight down and hit another springboard, and then leaned right, to go away from the structure. This time, the pipe branched off and led further to his goal. However, he saw that he passed through another pipe going up, and then flew into a third one. He fell down again and hit another springboard. As he flew back up the curved pipe, he leaned to the left and stopped in the tube he had passed. He fell down this one, hit a springboard again, and was sent back up into the air. He felt confident as he pushed to the right yet again, but found out that he had just went back into the last tube. He went back through the process and then flew up the center tube again. This time, as he climbed the center tube, he reached a second opening and pushed through it. Finally, he emerged into open air, and didn't see a structure.

But in its place, he saw an ominous sight: A huge electrical storm, coming from errie red clouds. Sonic knew, just by the sight of that, that Amy was there. She must be, being held by Eggman and Metal Sonic.

_It's time to put an end to this adventure._

Immediately, Sonic raced for the tracks under the storm and prepared for the worst.

Meanwhile, Eggman, who had placed his camera right where Sonic had raced by, said to himself, "Good, then it's time to get to work. Just two meddlesome hedgehogs to deal with."

Eggman then took off and headed towards the place he knew Sonic was going to be in a few moments.

Sonic was nearing it, then, as he climbed up and down some more ramps. He ran through a loop, and then soon reached one last stretch of tracks.

Then, he reached a wall. This time, however, it wasn't a wall made from the tracks. He looked up at it, and saw that the top was guarded with spikes. He looked around to see if there was a way around it when suddenly, he heard a metallic clang behind him.

He didn't even move, and then heard a deadly voice drawl, "So, Sonic, you finally made it."

Sonic then turned around to see the one who had stolen Amy away from him. Metal Sonic chortled at Sonic, pointing his finger at him and saying, "Now, it's time to decide who is better: Flesh, or machine."

Sonic clenched his fists and got ready to fight, but then, Metal Sonic mocked, "Relax, my friend. Heh heh heh... I don't want to fight you. At least not yet. No... I'm more interested in watching you suffer first."

Sonic lowered his fists but stayed alert, and answered, "What do you want, Metal Sonic?"

The robot chuckled and said, "Why, I just want to challenge you to the one thing you and I are the best at..."

Sonic understood, and replied, with a little more confidence, "So, you wanna race, huh? Well, let's go."

"Glad you agree, but first, the rules... and, of course, the prize."

"Prize?"

Sonic, though confused, felt dread and anger rise within him, and all Metal Sonic did was point, past the wall, which became see-through at that moment, and Sonic looked.

There were no words to describe the feelings he felt inside of him. For across the track, he beheld, atop a structure, Amy, still tied to the pole.

At that same time, Amy, who had scanned the track a hundred times, suddenly saw a wall in the distance become clear, and she looked and saw, her mouth falling open, the boy she had fallen for in one day.

"SONIC!"

"AMY!"

The two were struck to finally see each other once again, but then, Amy began to descend into the structure.

"Hey!" Amy cried out, shocked by the sudden drop, "SONIC!!!"

"AMY! What are you doing to her?!" Sonic then accused Metal Sonic, becoming enraged.

"Relax, Sonic, she is just going into the structure. Let me tell you the rules of our little race."

Sonic was angry, but he waited to hear what Metal Sonic said.

"It's rather simple. All you have to do is beat me to the door of that structure. The first one that passes through that door will trigger a sensor, and the door will close. The winner then can do what they please with the prize... heh heh heh..."

Sonic gritted his teeth, and yelled, "You fiend! I won't let you hurt Amy!"

"Oh, was it that obvious? Too bad, but in any case, once I win and kill your friend, then we'll see if you really can beat me in a fight!"

Sonic's eyes blazed with fury and determination, and he prepared to take off and beat this menace, when all of a sudden, a very familiar laugh filled the air.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Wait one second! I think a rule needs to be added!"

At that moment, both Metal and normal Sonic turned to the sky and saw Eggman fly in, ready to weigh in on this challenge.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted, and Metal Sonic glared at the scientist.

"I have a rule for the loser! Whoever loses this contest will be destroyed by me! You'll have nowhere to hide from my laser! And you better not fall behind, because I have no qualms about killing slow defectors," At this, Eggman shot a glance at Metal Sonic, "Or pains in my side!" Eggman then looked at Sonic.

"Well, fine with me. I'll be the one who still comes out on top!" Metal Sonic boasted.

At that moment, Metal Sonic turned to the wall, caused it to open, and yelled, "READY SET GO!!!!"

Without warning, Metal Sonic blasted off at blinding speed away from Sonic and Eggman. Sonic, however, followed hot on his metal counterpart's tail, while Eggman turned on his laser, which burned into the track as he blasted after the two Sonics.

It was an all-out race to the finish, and Metal Sonic was in the lead for the moment. The track was hilly and full of obstacles. The track would suddenly dead end and the racers would need to jump to avoid stopping suddenly. Spikes lay around the track in bunches, and some steep hills would cause Sonic some problems.

He raced forward, though, fighting against all of this, and passed up Metal Sonic, who yelled, "You might be fast, but you're nothing to me!!"

Metal Sonic then activated jets in his feet and launched forward like a rocket. Sonic looked back and just barely got out of the way of the screaming fast Metal Sonic.

"HA! You'll never beat me, you FOOL!"

Sonic, however, was not deterred, and pressed forward as fast as he could. He made a jump over some spikes, landed in one of the track ditches, quickly jumped out of it, and kept going.

Metal Sonic had to cool off his boosters, but was far ahead. Meanwhile, Eggman was closing in with his laser pod, yelling, "You're both going down today!!"

Sonic, however, knew, with all the power and speed he had, that it would not be him. He then pumped his legs as hard as he could to push forward, and raced past Metal Sonic again.

But unfortunately, as he looked back to see if Metal Sonic was boosting forward yet, he turned forward again to see one of the track walls appear!

He tried to jump in time, but hooked his foot on the top of the wall and fell on his face. Stopped dead, Metal Sonic blew past, and Sonic got up as fast as he could. But he had come upon extremely bad luck. As he ran again, he soon found himself contending with a hill, and he couldn't pick up speed.

Things were bleak for the blue hedgehog. His opponent was far ahead of him, he couldn't get any speed on this hill, and Eggman was just about to hit him with his lethal laser.

Sonic thought for a split second that he had failed. But then, he remembered what he had just seen a few minutes ago. Amy... She was here. She was in danger from Metal Sonic. He had made it all this way.

_Did I come all this way, trying to save Amy, just to give up now?! NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!!!_

At that moment, Sonic's legs felt as if they were as light as air, and he moved them faster then he ever had in his life. He blasted over the hill and blazed down it, topping 750 miles per hour!

Metal Sonic, at that moment, looked back to see that Sonic was gaining an unbelievable amount of ground behind him.

"WHAT?!"

Metal Sonic then charged his boosters and blasted off, but not before Sonic had become dead even with him. They were tipping the speedometer at 800 mph, and the two hedgehogs were coming close to the finish. Inside the structure, Amy watched as the two Sonics raced for her. She couldn't tell which one was which, but she just prayed that the one who came through the door was the one that she loved.

Eggman, at this final stage, fired up the rocket engines on his own pod and roared towards the end as well, catching up with the two racers.

It was at an end. The racers were instants away from the door. Sonic's heart drummed in his chest. Suddenly, everything went mute. He couldn't hear Metal Sonic's boosters or Eggman's laser hitting the ground. He couldn't even hear his own footfalls. All he could hear was his own heartbeat.

Finally, at the structure's door, it ended. Two blurs suddenly appeared right in front of the door and it slammed shut instantly.

Amy was witness to all of this, but when the door shut suddenly, everything went black.

It was quiet after this for a few seconds. She was afraid to speak, afraid it was the evil Metal Sonic who had won. But her heart told her that nothing would have kept Sonic from her, and so finally, she whispered to the darkness, "...Sonic...?"

There was silence. She was terrified, and then she said more audibly, "Sonic?!"

And then from the darkness across from her came...

"...Amy?"

It was at that moment that lights suddenly illuminated the two inside the structure, and told the truth about who was outside.

At those last moments, Sonic and Metal Sonic were dead even. There was not a thing either could do to run faster. At that very final instant, Sonic dove forward, sticking his hands out to trip the sensor first, and shut Metal Sonic out. The door slammed shut behind him, and a heavy crash hit the door hard.

On the outside of the door, Metal Sonic yelled, "NOOOOO!!!!"

Metal Sonic hit the door so hard, he was immediately shut down, his CPU destroyed by the force of the impact. Eggman's laser then hit Metal Sonic, but when the scientist saw no reaction from his former creation, he knew that the robot was no more. Eggman knew that he posed little threat to Sonic now that he finally had back his friend, so Eggman quickly departed to Metallic Madness, partly satisfied.

But inside, there lay a more profound feeling in the air. Sonic's eyes beheld the girl he had sought for this whole adventure, and now, he finally found her.

The first thing said was by Amy, which was the customary, "Sonic! You did it! You saved me!"

Sonic smiled upon seeing the euphoria on the girl's face, and quickly ran over to untie her. As he touched Amy's arm, however, the event that happened kept the two from ever truly expressing their feelings until the day they revisited this adventure.

At that moment, Sonic, as he untied Amy, felt suddenly nervous about what to say.

_Should I just say 'I love you'? Man, I hadn't thought about this part._

But unbeknownst to him, Amy, as her bonds were loosened, thought, _Uh oh... What should I do? Should I kiss him? Or..._

But before anymore nervousness could cloud up this moment, Amy was free, and the two could do nothing but turn to each other and embrace. This first hug warmed them both deeply, and neither one felt strange to do it.

Sonic told the girl he finally had back, "I was so worried for you, Amy. I'm so glad you're alright."

Amy then replied to him, tightening her hug, "I knew you'd make it, Sonic. I knew in my heart you'd come through for me."

Then, they moved back and looked into each others' eyes for the first real time. Though they weren't sure about what to do in this moment, they felt that just being quiet like this was good.

But back in the present, neither one thought that what they had done had expressed what they had finally told each other tonight.

Sonic and Amy were both sitting on the couch, facing each other at this point in the story.

Sonic's eyes turned to romance, and he told the beautiful Amy in his arms, "I wish that, when we had this moment all that time ago, I had done this."

Sonic leaned forward then, and Amy willingly met him, and they kissed. But unlike every other kiss from tonight, the two now kissed to make up for all the missed kisses they could have had if they had told each other their love in that small room on the Little Planet.

Sonic and Amy moved their lips feverishly, wanting to taste the other's love, wanting to feel every part of their lover's lips. Sonic laid Amy gently on her back and took her, holding her face and kissing her as deeply as his love went for her. She followed, beginning to blush at how wonderful this felt, loving how Sonic's own blue face started to turn red as well.

Sonic then surprised her, but only made her want to kiss him harder. His tongue licked her lips, then, and she could think of nothing but to meet his tongue with hers, kissing him madly.

Sonic's soft, warm body pressed up against Amy as he ran his hands down her sides, making her blush turn bright red. She clung to Sonic's neck and pulled his mouth even closer to hers, enjoying this so much.

Soon, they couldn't help it.

"Mmmm... MMMmmm...mmm..."

Their kiss made them crazy for each other, and though no thoughts of doing anything else crossed their minds, anyone watching these two kissing like this would think differently.

They couldn't stop this time. They had to kiss until they couldn't anymore. Amy and Sonic moaned louder, blushing furiously, their tongues flying in a fast dance. Amy's hands were on Sonic's shoulders now, as she rubbed up and down his shoulders and neck. Meanwhille, Sonic squeezed and massaged Amy's sides, all the way down to her hips. It was a steamy moment, to say the least, for these two unbreakable lovers.

"Mmmm.. MMMMM!"

Finally, after almost ten minutes of this amazing kiss, they finally had to stop and breathe. Sonic and Amy panted, their faces not even an inch apart, their cheeks scarlet from how incredible that kiss felt. They smiled where their lips and tongues had just tangoed; wide, open smiles that made the other want to keep going.

But they couldn't, they knew. They had poured everything out of themselves into that kiss, and they had to pant hard, in unison, to catch their breaths, stolen by the other's deep, beautiful love.

"I love you.. I love you..." They both said at the same time, panting and nuzzling. It was the perfect moment, one they wished they had shared back when they were first reunited.

Finally, Sonic laid beside Amy, holding her, hugging her. But then, amongst her own panting, Amy said, "My heart- is going to- break from my chest- for you- Sonic! That was... incredible!"

Sonic smiled at her, and answered, "If I had done that when I finally found you again..."

Amy ran a hand along his face as he said this and told him soothingly, "Don't be upset. I was nervous too. The wonderful thing is, you loved me, and I loved you. To know that now, Sonic..."

She didn't finish, but just hugged Sonic, the smile on her face threatening to stick.

After a few more minutes, the two then remembered the story, and Amy said, "What happened next was probably the most exciting thing of my life."

Sonic nodded and answered, "Mine too."

Back in that small room where love could have been, Sonic and Amy held hands and Sonic told the girl he had been seeking all this time, "I'm so glad this is all over. Now we can get out of here together."

As Sonic began to move to take Amy and leave the Little Planet, Amy resisted, asking, "What?! You mean you're not even going after that Eggman?!"

Sonic turned back to her, surprised, but oddly happy to hear this adventurous tone in her voice.

But Sonic was spent just getting here, and now, all he wanted to do was to leave with this wonderful girl in his arms, so he answered, "Eggman isn't worth the risk of losing you again. I know we only met for a short time, but, I have to be honest..."

At this moment, Sonic almost told her the fully accurate truth. Amy also thought that she was about to hear something that she would end up waiting to hear for a sadly long time.

Sonic trembled, but then he said, "You're one of the most friendly people I've ever met, and I could never lose a friend like you."

At the word friend, Sonic wavered, and both of them knew there was something beneath that enigma, something that would lie dormant until it bloomed forth like a gorgeous flower, sweet and pure.

But then, passing that, Amy then smiled at Sonic, and told him, "Well, if we're friends, don't we do fun stuff together?"

Sonic, caught off guard a little, nodded nervously, and then Amy told him, "Well, if you're with me, then I say we go get Eggman! There's nothing two best friends can't do!"

Amy was also nervous to admit her true feelings, but every day after that, they would know what the two of them really felt for each other.

Amy summoned her hammer at that moment and turned to Sonic, extending her hand, and said, "Well? Best of friends?"

Sonic looked at her hand, and knew there was no other answer than...

"Best of friends!"

The two took each other's hand and shook, the beginning of a relationship that the two would forever have, one that would become the love they had tonight.

And with that handshake, the two hedgehogs locked eyes and smiles, and Amy cheered, "Then let's go finish this adventure together!"

Sonic smiled and nodded, and the two went to take on the scientist, holding hands, and holding a love in their hearts.


	7. Our First Adventure

Fanfiction is property of Josh Kovatch, 2009.

Sonic and Amy

_Best of Friends_

Chapter 7 (Last chapter): Our First Adventure

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two hedgehogs, their feelings declared or not, traveled from the end of Stardust Speedway, and were finally in Metallic Madness. Judging by the whirring machines and flickering and blinking lights everywhere, the two somehow knew Eggman was here.

"Wow, such a change!" Amy exclaimed, having seen only a little bit of the Little Planet.

"Yeah, there were such radical changes in scenery on the way here," Sonic commented.

Amy walked forward a little, looking around at the grandeur of the place, before turning back to Sonic and saying, "Well, let's get going! Eggman's sure to be here!"

Sonic smiled and nodded, and the two went forward to begin their first adventure. Immediately, they came to a chasm, with a platform hovering over it. Amy, not aware yet of how tricky this planet was, jumped up onto the platform, only to find it begin compressing itself from the sides.

"Uh oh!" Amy exclaimed, and Sonic called to her, "Amy! Stay in the center!"

Amy did so, scooting her feet as the ends of the platform came closer, until it completely collapsed itself into a small block.

"Sooonic..." Amy said fearfully, and Sonic told her, "Don't be afraid, Amy. It'll open up again."

But unfortunately, the platform opened up going vertically. Now, Amy was being lifted up into the air, and her fear was multiplying.

But before she freaked out, she said to herself, _I've gotta be brave. Sonic was to get all the way here to save me. I have to be calm._

Amy took a deep breath as the platform reached the peak of its extension, and then began to retract again. Finally, as the platform stretched out horizontally again, Sonic jumped on and then jumped off on the other side with Amy.

"There, you see? As long as you stay calm like you did, you won't get hurt," Sonic told her caringly.

Amy smiled brightly, but then turned her attention to a roaring buzzing sound.

Immediately, the two hedgehogs turned to a robot with a huge buzzsaw advancing at them.

"WHOA!!" Sonic cried out, as the robot came close to taking out the blue hedgehog. However, his partner quickly beared her hammer and smashed the side of the robot's blade, breaking it and making the robot fall to the ground immobilized.

Amy turned to the blue hedgehog again, and teased, "Yeah, being calm is good. You should try it, Sonic."

Sonic scratched his head, a faint blush on his face, when Amy took Sonic's hand, and then placed a kiss on his cheek, saying, "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic turned to Amy and smiled, nodding, and the two continued on.

In the present, however, Sonic asked, "Did that really happen? I can't remember."

Amy, with a sly smile, replied, "Yep!"

Sonic looked at her and smiled, seeing her devious little grin, and she said, "OK, so I added that little extra part. Doesn't make it bad, right?"

Sonic brushed his face against hers, nuzzling her gently, and answered, "Nope."

Sonic then kissed her on the cheek and, amid a little blushing between the two of them, held each other to keep telling this final chapter.

Back in Metallic Madness, the two jumped down a few ledges and found some more danger: A few bowled out sections in the ground with spikes at the bottom.

Sonic thought for a moment, and then said, "Here, let me carry you."

Amy turned, a little shocked to hear this, but not about to refuse him.

"OK," She responded, her hammer disappearing, and Sonic picked her up, bridal style, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on, Amy. Here we go."

Sonic pressed his foot against the wall behind him, and, as Amy tightened her hold, Sonic pushed off the wall and rushed over the gaps, going so fast that it never seemed like they went over the gaps.

On the other side of the spike bowls, Sonic put Amy down gently and looked back with her at the bowls.

"Sonic, that was amazing!"

Sonic smiled, scratching his head at her compliment, a little nervous, and answered, "Just doing what I do best."

Amy then said, "Well, you're the best at it!"

Sonic was heartened by this, and smiled, saying, "Thanks, Amy."

The two went on, constantly bombarded with the question, "Should I say it? Should I say I love him / her?"

But the two forgot about that as the came to the next obstacle: A string of huge metal blocks, which were moving up and down.

"We'll have to be careful. Here, let me carry you again," Sonic told Amy.

"Sure thing!" Amy chirped with delight, and as Sonic picked her up, Amy put her face against Sonic's shoulder, appearing to swoon for him.

Sonic noticed this, and smiled, but asked, "Hey. What's with the cuddling?"

"You're so heroic, and..." Amy paused, and Sonic nuzzled her back a little, asking, "What is it?"

"Well... I think you're... handsome, too."

Sonic smiled, touched by her words, and said, "Well, I have to say, you're beautiful."

Amy's face immediately turned from pink to red, and she stammered, "You think I'm beautiful?!"

Sonic nodded, giving her a sincere smile, and replying, "When I saw you for the first time, I couldn't believe how pretty you were."

Amy's eyes glistened with this, and it seemed to both of them that this would be the moment they'd kiss, but suddenly, above them, a terrible voice rang out, "I love to spoil your cuddle..."

Immediately, both hedgehogs looked up and saw Eggman on a hologram, sneering at them, "And I'm also here to tell you, don't attempt to defeat me. Sonic, you have your friend there, in your arms no less, so I suggest you both leave now, unless you want her to get hurt?"

But before Sonic could retort to any of that, Amy yelled, "No way, Eggman! We're not backing down after what you and your robot did to us!"

Sonic followed suit and added, "Yeah, so you'd better be ready for a fight, Eggman!"

Eggman, however, shook his head, saying, "I would be just as happy to let you leave, but if you must draw this out, then so be it."

With that, Eggman disappeared, and the two, having forgotten their close moment, looked forward, the same fire in both of their eyes, and Sonic asked, "Ready, Amy?"

"Let's go, Sonic!"

As soon as the first box ahead of them began to ascend into the air, the others behind it following after, Sonic raced underneath the first box and ran under every one after that.

The two were close to the end when, by a trap set near the last box, Sonic suddenly hooked his foot on a rung sticking out of the ground and vaulted forward.

"AHHH!" The two cried out, as Amy flew out of Sonic's arms and out from underneath the boxes. However, Sonic was still on the ground under the last one, which began to descend at that moment.

Amy turned and gasped, and then, without thinking, leaped towards Sonic, her hammer in her hands again, and slid across the ground.

Just as the block came down and tried to end Sonic's life, the head of Amy's hammer slid underneath at the last minute. The hammer's durability was unmatched, as it held up the metal box without straining at all.

Amy then pulled Sonic out from underneath, her hammer disappearing then, and the two immediately locked into a hug.

"Thank you, Amy," Sonic said gratefully, as he held her with great warmth, as Amy replied, "There was no way I was going to lose you, Sonic."

The two looked at each other, a look of relief on both of their faces, and they stood up and walked on, holding hands and ready to face the next challenge.

They were faced with it pretty quickly, too, as they came up to a strange looking robot with long arms.

"I've got this one, Sonic!"

Amy quickly ran forward with her hammer and prepared to take it out. However, Sonic saw the robot seem to watch Amy's movement. Sure enough, when Amy swung her hammer down at the machine, it struck its arm up and caught her forward arm.

"AH! What?!"

The robot's arms jerked and Amy's hammer flew out of her hands. Suddenly, it had both of Amy's arms pinned behind her back, making her cry out in pain.

"AMY!"

Sonic was quick to race forward and try to dislodge Amy, but just as he reached her, she was tossed to the side, and now, he was the one in its grasp.

"WHA?! How can this thing be faster than me?!"

Amy slid across the ground after she was thrown, but jumped up and ran back towards Sonic and the robot. However, Sonic then yelled, "Amy! Wait a sec!"

She stopped, confusion and worry on her face, and Sonic explained, "This thing isn't meant to kill. It's just meant to stop anyone who tries to get past it."

"But then I've got to free you!" Amy replied, and Sonic thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea. Throw your hammer at me."

"WHAT?!" Amy protested, hardly able to think about hitting Sonic with her hammer (At least so far in their friendship).

"Trust me, it'll work."

At this, Amy could not say anything more. She could never distrust Sonic. Never.

Amy quickly materialized her hammer, reeled back, and then thrust her arms forward, launching the hammer right at Sonic's chest.

Sonic watched as the colorful hammer came closer, spinning through the air, and he closed his eyes, knowing that this must work.

As if by clockwork, Sonic suddenly felt himself thrown to the side and he, too, slid across the ground. When he looked back, he saw that the robot was now holding Amy's hammer.

"Alright. It worked."

Amy quickly ran over to Sonic and helped him up, saying, "Sonic, I was so worried."

He turned to her with a smile, answering, "What? Didn't believe in me?"

Amy threw up her hands and cried, "Of course I did! I just... still got worried."

Sonic then gently brushed her hand, getting her to look back into his eyes, and he told her, "Thank you, Amy."

Amy's face turned to smiling and she nodded. Then after they maneuvered around the robot, and Amy made her hammer disappear from the robot's grasp, they moved on.

Soon after that, they were still walking, when all of a sudden, a metal pole shot out of the ground. The two stopped and eyed it warily. Then, from the top of the pole, two blades extended outwards and began to spin.

Sonic then said, while walking forward to walk under the blades, "I think Eggman must be running out of tricks."

But then, for no reason Amy could think of at the time, she yelled, "Sonic! Wait!"

Sonic quickly stopped and turned, fortunately just far away enough from the pole to avoid the two blades that stuck out at that moment at chest level with him.

"WHOA!!"

The two saw the first blades fold up, and the next two began to spin. After a few more seconds, they reversed again.

Sonic backed up next to Amy and breathed, "Oh wow, do I owe you, Amy..."

Amy wiped her brow, sighing, and said, "I don't know what caused me to yell. I just got this terrible feeling..."

"Looks like you've got a keen intuition, Amy," Sonic complimented, and Amy put her hands behind her back, acting modest.

"But now, how do we get past this thing?" Sonic continued.

Amy looked back at it and told her partner, "We just need to time it."

Amy then walked forward, Sonic extending a hand towards her to tell her to be careful, and the pink hedgehog stood near the edge of the blade's path. As soon as the bottom ones folded up again, Amy ran forward and then dove, getting out of the way of the blades.

Amy stood up and looked back to Sonic, calling, "Come on, Sonic! If I can do that, you can do it easily!"

Sonic was encouraged by this, and he quickly ran forward, standing where Amy had stood. As the lower blades began to fold up, Sonic ran forward. But then, to his horror, the lower blades came back down!

"WHAT?!!"

"OH NOO!!" Amy screamed, realizing Sonic was heading right to his doom.

Sonic shut his eyes then, and with a quick move, Sonic fell forward, his arms extended, and then pushed off from the ground in an incredible acrobatic move. In a ball, Sonic could see the blades that swung under him, himself just barely out of their way.

Finally, Sonic landed on the other side, and turned around, impressed himself.

"Man, was that close..." Sonic sighed, but suddenly was worried at the tears on Amy's face, and asked, "Amy? What's the matter?"

She then looked at him, her eyes teary, and she quivered, at which Sonic moved forward and wrapped her in a warm hug. Finally, she told him, "I shouldn't have been so reckless. If I had just thought that out more, I wouldn't have almost got you killed..."

She sobbed in his arms, and he put a hand on her head, saying in a soothing tone, "Amy, you did nothing wrong. If you hadn't emboldened me so much, we might have never gotten past that."

Sonic brought Amy's face up to his, gently caressing her cheek with his finger, and he finished, "So don't cry, Amy. We made it."

Amy looked at him with sadness in her eyes for one more moment, but then blinked her tears away and smiled, hugging Sonic again and saying, "You're right Sonic. Thank you."

Sonic hugged her for a few more moments, again wondering whether or not he should tell her how he really felt about her.

But then, a sudden speed increase in the blades behind them made them jump, and Amy said, "Maybe we should get going."

"Agreed," Sonic said, and the two starting running together away from the blades.

After running for a couple of minutes, they soon came upon a door, and there was no way around it.

"I think it's a trap, Sonic."

Sonic was thinking about the same, so he said, "If it weren't for your hammer, Amy, I don't think we'd have made it this far."

"Oh! Good idea!"

Amy took out her hammer and then lobbed it at the door. The door had two sensors on it, and when the hammer tripped those sensors... The door simply opened.

The two hedgehogs looked at it, then looked at each other and shrugged, and walked through the door. Inside, they saw a tube with a cap over the top, and a button nearby. There didn't seem to be any other way out, so Sonic stepped on the button and the cap of the tube opened.

Amy walked to the edge of the tube and looked in, saying, "Man, this is going to be one heck of a ride."

At that moment, Sonic came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, and asked, "Then shall we go?"

Amy smiled at his touch and answered, "Yes!"

The two then jumped into the tube together, which sucked them down into a small bay, where three other tubes met.

They were floating in midair because of the tubes conflicting streams, so the two looked around and Amy said loudly, "Let's go forward!"

Sonic tightened his grip on Amy and the two leaned towards the forward tube, getting sucked in and going quickly through a bunch of twists and turns. Up and down, left and right, the two were becoming dizzy, but before too long, they emerged at the top of the tube, shooting out of it and onto the ground on their feet.

Sonic let go of his partner and looked back into the tube, saying, "Well... that was fun."

"Yeah, I just hope it's not that sickening if we have to do it again."

Amy then sat down to avoid getting sick, and Sonic sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

It was then that Amy decided to ask, "Sonic? Why was it that you were so determined to save me?"

Now could have been the time. But like all the times until the night they retold this story, Sonic would be too afraid and nervous to tell the girl what he really felt for her.

So, Sonic answered, "Well... When I first saw you, and I began to find out how nice you were, there was no way I could let you go. I needed to see you again. I wanted to be your friend."

Amy put her head on Sonic's shoulder, she herself a little scared to say her true feelings, too, and answered, "Sonic, that's so sweet. And I know, we'll be best friends."

The two smiled, and Amy stood up, stretching, and said, "Well, I'm feeling better! Let's go!"

Sonic nodded and stood up, and the two walked up to another door, which opened automatically again, and they walked through. They saw, across the way, another door, which they started running to then. But as they got a little farther from the first door, they heard a thunderous BAM!! They looked back and saw what looked like...

The lit fuse at the top of this strange looking robot gave it away.

"IT'S A BOMB!!" Sonic yelled, and quickly scooped up the horror-struck Amy and bolted as fast as he could for the next door. He reached it and it opened for them, and just as he ducked behind the wall just inside, they heard the humongous explosion fill the room they were in. The door was shutting just as shards of metal and fire raced for the door. They heard frightening, violent sounds of metal clanging and ripping against the wall behind them.

The two breathed a sigh of relief, and Amy said, "Thank you, Sonic. You keep saving my life."

Sonic smiled and answered, "Yeah, but you've been saving mine too."

Amy nuzzled his shoulder and replied, "What would we do without each other?"

Sonic finished, "Not be nearly as happy as we are now."

They hugged one more time and then looked forward to see yet another tube.

"Think you can do it, Amy? Or should we find another way?"

Sonic was worried Amy might get sick from this, but she looked at him, her resolve deep, and she answered, "No way! Let's do it again!"

Sonic smiled at her determination, and the two pushed the button, entered the tube, and hit the hub where three other tubes joined again. Like before, Amy called to her partner holding her, "Forward!"

They pushed forward and, after not quite as many turns as before, they reached the other side. They came out of the tube and walked out the next door, beyond which, they saw a conveyor belt and a drop beyond that.

"It's moving in our direction. We'll have to run against it," Sonic observed.

Amy nodded at this, and the two jumped on and began to run as fast as they could. Of course, Sonic reached the end of the conveyor belt easily, but saw that Amy was having a bit of trouble. She eventually made it to Sonic, who suddenly swept her off her feet and said, "First class?"

She smiled delightedly and nodded, and Sonic jumped down to another conveyor belt below. He followed the trek of belts until they reached the bottom, and put Amy down again.

They continued on, trying to find an end to this madness, when suddenly, they heard that same terrifying BAM behind them!

They turned to see that huge bomb robot again, at which Sonic yelled, "Amy! Come on!"

The two ran fast again, but Sonic kept a little behind Amy, because he knew what he might have to do. This time, unfortunately, there was no wall to hide behind. The bomb was set at the beginning of a long, flat stretch of floor.

From behind them, the massive explosion went off, and Sonic knew he couldn't let Amy get hurt. He ran forward as fast he could, tackling Amy to the ground and covering her with his body.

Though she was startled by him tackling her, she shrieked in fear, "NO! SONIC! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

But there was nothing else that he could do, as the metal pieces and extreme heat rocketed towards him. But thanks to a sudden downward slope in the path when Sonic tackled Amy, Sonic's life might just have been spared.

The metal shards flew towards the two, but most of the big pieces, propelled by the explosion at over 600 miles per hour, missed them. But one stray piece came down and, though Sonic was mostly out of the way, hit Sonic on the very tip of his right fin.

"AAAOOWWW!!"

"SONIC! NO!"

Then, the incredible heat wave approached, but died out quickly, though it just began to singe the fur on Sonic's quills and fins.

Once the explosion had finally passed, Sonic sat up, wincing in pain, and asked, "Amy?! Are you alright?!"

Amy then jumped up, suddenly yelling, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Sonic looked at her, stunned at her sudden anger. But Amy then realized how she sounded, and just put her face into her hands and began to cry.

She shook her head and said through a trembling voice, "You know... If you *sob* died...I wouldn't want to live anymore without you..."

Sonic crawled forward towards her and took her into his arms, telling her, "And I wouldn't want to be without you either..."

They just hugged, as Amy cried into his chest. They stayed like this for many minutes, until Amy felt her glove that was on Sonic's right fin become wet.

She looked at it, and was frightened to see blood on her glove!

"SONIC! You're bleeding!"

Sonic looked at her glove and gasped, saying, "It really did get me. Oh man..."

Quickly, Amy jumped up and sat down behind Sonic, looking with hurt eyes at how much Sonic had just done to save her life.

"Here, Sonic, it's not that bad. I'll help you."

Amy then pulled off her blood stained glove and tore it open. Using strips of the cloth, she was able to put bandages over the wound and tie it with a long piece of her glove.

"Did it take off a piece of my fin?"

"No, Sonic. It split the fin down the center for about an inch, but it's going to heal and be just the same."

Sonic turned then and took Amy's ungloved hand, saying, "Thank you Amy."

He didn't know what made him want to, but he brought Amy's hand her to his mouth and kissed it, and then the two embraced again.

In the present, Sonic smiled about having actually done that, saying, "I wanted to tell you, so much. But I couldn't think of a way to say it right, at the time. So I just wanted to be affectionate when I could."

Amy looked at him and said, "That was one of the most frightening moments of my life, but when you covered me, I didn't have any doubts anymore. I knew you loved me Sonic, as much as I loved you."

They locked eyes again for a few moments, before Amy moved forward this time and took Sonic's lips, kissing him with the love she wanted to show him on that day.

After kissing for a few seconds, the two broke away and laid back down, continuing their story, which they only wished more and more included their first kiss.

Sonic was now all ready to go, and after one last hug, the two hedgehogs stood up and began to make their way on.

It wasn't long before they reached another door. Sonic went in first, and Amy followed close behind. This time, there was no tube, but just a ramp going up to a chute. As they climbed up, Sonic thought that something was amiss here. Just as he thought that, he heard a metallic ping just over his head. Before he could even look up at what had made the sound, he felt himself start to feel extremely unusual.

It was Amy who cried out, "Sonic, your body!"

He whirled around to Amy and was horrified at what he saw: She was getting taller, which meant...

"I'm shrinking?!"

The laser that had hit Sonic was a shrink ray, indeed, and before it could make Sonic any smaller, Amy took out her hammer and bashed it, destroying it quickly.

But by the time she had destroyed it, Sonic had shrunk from his normal four foot height to just under a foot tall. Amy looked at him with worry in her eyes, kneeling down and asking, "Sonic, what are we going to do?"

Sonic looked at himself and at Amy, saying, "I don't know. I think all we can do is keep going. Hopefully there'll be a beam that'll make me big again."

"Well, until then, let me carry you now," Amy offered, and Sonic looked up at her and nodded, smiling and saying, "OK, if you want to, Amy."

"Of course I do, Sonic. I love to return the favors you did me."

Amy gently wrapped her hands around Sonic and lifted him, having him sit on one of her hands while she held him to her stomach with the other.

"Thank you Amy. Now let's get going."

She nodded, and ran up to the top of the ramp, which indeed was the top of a chute. She sat on the edge and pushed forward, holding Sonic firmly as they slid down.

They reached the bottom, and now entered into a really tall room. The walls were bare, and there seemed to be no elevators or stairs to get up from here.

"Now what, Sonic?"

"Amy, look over there."

Amy looked forward and saw a springboard on the opposite side of the room.

"Do you think that'll make it all the way to the top?" Amy asked, walking towards it and seeing the ledge way above it.

"No, but that one will," Sonic said, pointing towards the wall opposite to the ledge. Amy looked up there and saw a small ledge with another springboard.

"OK. This is going to be a little scary..." Amy said, but Sonic soothed her, "Don't worry. You'll be just fine, just make sure to run and then jump towards that small ledge first. Then do the same up there."

"OK, I'll do it, Sonic."

Amy then positioned herself behind the springboard, lined up with the ledge, and without hesitation, she ran forward and jumped up and onto the spring. She was thrust into the air, going just the right speed to reach the other side and land on the ledge. She came down with just a soft thud, landing on her feet, and Sonic cheered, "Great going, Amy!"

Amy smiled down at her small friend, and then got ready to make the next jump. Once again, she hit the springboard and flew up into the air just high enough to reach the ledge above. But danger struck when she reached the ledge, and she only landed on the edge of the ledge, her feet threatening to slip off.

"WHOA!!! SONIC!!!"

Sonic was tossed out of her hands and onto the ledge, but he jumped up with all the speed he could. But it was too late. Amy's feet suddenly slipped out from underneath her, and she fell.

And grabbed onto the ledge.

"AHH! SONIC!"

Though Sonic was a foot tall, he didn't care. He had to save Amy. With all of his might, he grabbed one of Amy's wrist, the one without a glove, with both of his hands and turned to run.

With every ounce of his strength, Sonic ran to pull Amy up. His legs moved like insect wings, and his face scrunched with effort.

Amy, despite how unlikely it was for her to make it, felt herself being dragged up slowly. She kept trying to help Sonic by climbing up with her feet, but the smooth wall only made her jerk Sonic back.

But he would never give up. He would not let Amy die when he could stop it. He ran as hard as he could, his feet slowly making headway.

Finally, after five harrowing minutes, Amy was finally high enough to bring her leg up and climb onto the ledge. Sonic saw this, and when Amy finally made it, he let go and stopped running, immediately falling to the ground in exhaustion.

Amy looked and crawled over to him. He was panting hard, and his arms and legs felt numb.

"Oh, Sonic... I'm so sorry..."

Sonic looked up tenderly at Amy and said, "You- didn't- do- anything- wrong..."

Amy then gently scooped up Sonic in her arms and cradled him.

After a couple of minutes, Sonic's face was content, a smile shining through, making Amy warm, and he told her, "You did great, Amy."

"You did too."

With one finger, Amy caressed Sonic's arms and legs, at which he sighed with relief.

"We'll be out of here, soon," Sonic said, "We just got one more scientist to thrash."

Amy smiled with resolve and said, "Right!"

Amy stood up, carrying Sonic again, and took off. They came soon to another set of conveyor belts, this time not going against their path.

"I'll go slowly, Sonic," Amy told him, knowing he was probably worried about another trap.

"Right."

Amy let the conveyor belt take her to the drop, at which she hopped down and began to go the other direction. But just as she neared the drop on that side, a huge cylinder appeared from nowhere and nearly crushed both of them!

"WHOA!!" Amy cried out, backing up as fast as she could. When the cylinder touched the ceiling and began to go back down, Amy jumped on the top of it and waited. However, it only led them down to a dead end.

"Amy! Go in there!"

Amy agreed, and ran inside the dead end, running against the conveyor belt. Once the cylinder had risen back up, she jumped down to the last conveyor belt, which led them out of this treacherous danger.

They kept going for a little while longer, going slowly, when all of a sudden, another laser suddenly popped out of the ceiling of the tunnel they were in, and began to fire a continuous beam.

Sonic looked at it and said, "Amy, this must be it!"

"Are you sure, Sonic? What if it only makes you smaller? Or worse?!"

Sonic, however, knew this had to be the laser he wanted, and said, "Don't worry. It'll work."

Amy then set him down and Sonic walked towards it, turning back to Amy and walking backwards so he would know when to stop.

"Here goes."

Sonic then stepped into the beam and felt himself changing immediately. To both of their relief, Sonic and Amy's eyes were becoming level again, and just as Sonic had reached Amy's same height, he stepped back out of the beam.

"Whenever you're ready," Sonic motioned with a smile to the laser.

After a bash from Amy's hammer, the two hugged again, now both the same size like before, and they moved on, ready to take on the evil scientist.

Who had been watching them all this time, of course.

"ARRRGHH!! All these tricks and traps, and they are STILL heading for me?!" Eggman sputtered.

Eggman shook his head, knowing they were nearing his lab. Even worse for him, he only had one more robot to use, and a pretty mediocre one at that.

But the scientist also believed that it wasn't over until it was over. He went right outside his lab and pressed a button to get into his final robot. It might not be much, but perhaps, the scientist thought, it would be just enough to win.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy had walked into the final part of the Little Planet, where this part of Metallic Madness could use some new metal to replace the rusted and damaged metal here.

"This is near where Eggman kept me," Amy told Sonic.

"Then we must be close."

They kept going, ready to take on the maniacal scientist, when suddenly, the floor dropped out from beneath them!

"WHOA!!" The two of them cried out as they slid down a chute into a small, square room. They stood up and looked up at the walls, and saw they were too high to reach the ledge about 30 feet above. But then, from the ceiling far above them, they saw, descending towards them, a huge sheet of metal, big enough to fill the floor of the entire room!

"Sonic! It's coming right for us!"

The two hedgehogs, however, saw, as it came closer, that this piece of metal had holes of rust so big, they could fit right through it.

"Don't worry, Amy, we can fit through those holes."

They waited, standing next to each other, as the first piece of metal came down. They jumped up and grabbed the edge of one of the holes and climbed through, only to suddenly find another coming right behind that.

"Uh oh! Let's hurry, Amy!"

The two ran across the first sheet to line up with a hole in the next one. One by one, they used the worn sheets' holes to make their way to the top. Finally, they were close enough to jump and climb up. They jumped for the ledge at the same time, but whereas Sonic pulled himself up quickly, Amy slipped as another sheet was close to pushing her back down.

"AMY!"

Sonic quickly grabbed Amy's arms and yanked her up from the pit, saving her just as the next sheet would have crushed her.

"Whew..." Sonic breathed, wiping his brow.

"That was much easier since you're bigger now, Sonic," Amy said adoringly.

Sonic smiled at her, and the two stood, and Sonic said, "I think the rest of this is going to be easy. Whaddaya say? Shall we finish this?"

"Yeah!"

The two ran forward, closing in on the final section of the Little Planet.

As they neared another door, Amy said, "I remember this. Metal Sonic took me through here to get to Eggman's lab."

The two went through the door and were in a small room with another door on the other side. But as they approached this one, it didn't open.

"Huh? What's with this door?" Sonic asked, bewildered.

But as he puzzled over the door, something caught Amy's eye. She looked up at it and saw a small robot slowly appearing above Sonic, with a laser gun aiming right at him!

"Sonic!" Amy cried out, pulling Sonic back from the door.

"WHOA!!" Sonic exclaimed, just as the laser hit the ground where he was standing.

Amy looked back up at the robot, but then watched it disappear again.

"Where did it go?" Amy asked.

Sonic had only just seen it, and answered, "It must use a cloaking device. Just watch around the room."

They waited for a few seconds before they caught sight of it just to the side of where it was before. Sonic jumped up for it and tried to hit it, but it disappeared quickly and Sonic missed.

The two waited again, but couldn't see it. Fortunately, when the robot fired its laser again, it missed Amy.

"AH! Why you!" Amy angrily yelled, bringing out her hammer.

She waited, and then saw it once again appearing. She threw her hammer directly at it, and it smashed right into it.

"Alright! Got it!"

"Nice going, Amy!" Sonic told her, giving her a thumbs up.

But just as Amy turned to give a thumbs up too, Sonic saw another suddenly appearing right behind her.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled, running forward before the robot fired. Sonic leaped from the ground and jumped right on top of the robot, pushing it to the ground and crushing it.

"Wow, thank you Sonic!"

Sonic smiled, but then turned to the door, and said, "It's open now."

Amy turned and looked, too, and indeed, it was open for them.

They walked together through this final door and prepared to face Eggman. But the door that Amy was taken through into Eggman's lab wasn't here.

"It was around here somewhere..." Amy pondered out loud.

But before long, they heard that familiar evil laugh, and the wall began to open. Slowly, they saw a huge robot descending from the ceiling, and inside, sure enough, was Eggman. He was in a very unusual robot. It had four thin metal blocks on a rotating ring around his main pod. It moved to protect him from all sides.

"So, we finally meet for the last time."

"Eggman, we're going to defeat you to teach you never to mess with friendships ever again," Sonic told the scientist, ready to take on this final robot.

"You won't come between the two of us ever again, Eggman," Amy added, bringing out her hammer for this.

"We shall see. Foolish hedgehogs! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Immediately, the ring on Eggman's ship began to spin faster, the four metal blocks, which Sonic and Amy soon saw had razor sharp edges, moving around the ship, making it dangerous to attack it.

"NOW DIE!!!" Eggman roared, piloting the robot forward towards the two of them. They both jumped in different directions, and Amy turned and threw her hammer right at Eggman. The hammer, however, hit one of the blades and was knocked to the side.

Eggman turned to Amy and said, "Well, that was a good try, but now you're defenseless!"

"So are you, Eggman!"

Eggman heard Sonic say this from behind just before he felt the blue hedgehog ram into the back of his ship, which was unprotected for that moment by the blades. With the hit, the bottom blade fell out from the ship and clattered to the ground.

Eggman spun around and shouted, "YOU! YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE, SONIC!!"

But this time, as Eggman advanced towards Sonic, the missing blade left a big hole in his defenses. Amy summoned her hammer back over to her, and she threw it once again after timing it just right.

WHAM!!!

"AHH! WHAT?!" Eggman yelled, hearing yet another one of his blades fall to the ground.

"Without all your blades, your odds of winning just got worse!" Amy yelled at him, confident that the battle would be theirs.

Sonic then ran up next to Amy, and then, Eggman yelled, "Well then, our time might then be... CUT SHORT!!"

Eggman's last two blades, at that moment, then fired out from his ship and headed right for the two hedgehogs. As they approached, they had flipped and were now two huge swords, trying to end the two hedgehogs. However, they were both quick, and they avoided both of them. Eggman then retracted them, but Sonic jumped on one, and as it came close, Sonic jumped off and delivered a hard, gravity driven kick into Eggman's ship again. As the two blades tried to reenter their slots, only one stayed in, the other hitting the ground.

"ARGH!!" Eggman grunted, his ship now falling to the ground and bouncing on the last blade like a pogo stick.

Sonic and Amy looked to each other and Sonic asked, "Shall we finish this, Amy?"

"Yeah!"

Sonic then grabbed Amy around the waist and ran with her towards Eggman. When they got close, Sonic tossed Amy as high as he could into the air over Eggman.

Eggman was flailing his arms and screaming as Amy brought out her hammer one last time, raising it up over her head and coming down on top of Eggman, bringing down a quaking blow that pressed Eggman far down on his last blade. When the tension grew too strong, Eggman was blasted through the roof by his pogo blade, flying high into the sky, screaming as he was finally defeated.

But his last exit made the rusted Metallic Madness suddenly begin to shake.

As Amy landed on the ground, she and Sonic felt the shaking become violent.

"Amy! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Amy, after putting away her hammer, was scooped up one last time by Sonic, and he ran and jumped into the hole Eggman had made. Quickly, they raced across the collapsing rooftops, making their way to get off the planet. Buildings and other structures crashed around them, but they weren't afraid.

Sonic raced for the chain that he had climbed to get here in the first place, and headed down it with all due speed. After finally breaking through the gravitational pull of the Little Planet, Sonic, with Amy, jumped off and landed, finally, on the stable ground of Mobius. They looked up as Sonic set Amy down as the chains to the planet shattered, and the planet rose up into the sky, Metallic Madness a pile of rubble now. They watched it go, slowly and majestically, back into space, where it would disappear from this place and come back in who knows when.

"We did it, Sonic," Amy finally broke the silence, and took Sonic's hand.

"Though we were through a lot," Sonic started, "I would never change anything that happened."

Sonic then squeezed her hand back, and the two turned to each other, when Sonic said, "Except, for what I said about why I saved you."

"Sonic..." Amy said, wondering if she knew what he was going to say.

"Amy... When I saw you for the first time, it wasn't friendship I saw in you... It was..."

Sonic paused, but Amy gambled and finished for him, "Love at first sight?"

There was an instant of tension, but it was broken when Sonic smiled, nodded, and told the girl, whose hands he was now holding, "Yes, Amy. I do love you..."

"Oh Sonic..." Amy began to say, tears building in her eyes, "I love you too!"

They moved closer, nervously, both of them trembling, but when their lips touched and they kissed for the first time, all of their emotions swept them up like a river. They would never forget this moment.

"If it had really happened," Amy, in the present, said, smiling and thinking dreamily about it.

"Yeah, we might have never kissed on that day, Amy," Sonic said, knowing that they had just added that last part in, wishing they had really kissed on that day, "But I'm happier we became best friends first. Because it made this day so much more happy for me."

Sonic's own eyes began to water a little, and Amy's did too as she said, "Me too..."

They looked into each others' eyes once again, and with the story ended, Sonic told Amy, "If I had the chance to change the way we fell in love, Amy... I would never change anything that happened."

"Me neither... I love you," Amy whispered to Sonic, and he answered, "I love you too."

And, for real, they shared one last long loving kiss. The whole story had lasted them several hours, and they wanted nothing more than to cuddle up together on the couch and fall asleep in each others' arms. And they slept more soundly than any night of their lives.

Though, since the Little Planet, Sonic and Amy had had a plethora of adventures, and many near disasters and quarrels, some of which nearly broke their friendship, they both knew, from that first day, from that first moment when they saw each other, until this night when they kissed and loved for the first time, they would never change a thing that had happened in their lives. Everything they did together, whether it warmed their hearts, made them worry for the other's safety, or make them angry or upset at each other, was cherished by them. Because the best of friends would never forget a thing that happened in their relationship. Because it all led to this wonderful love.

They would never forget. Never.

And they would sleep peacefully until the morning, when they would remember their friendship... was now love.

Sonic and Amy: "Thanks for listening to the story of our love. We hope you enjoyed it. We loved telling it."

The author: "Nine months after starting this, I want to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I would especially like to thank everyone who stayed patient between chapter four and five. Though I'm sad that the fic has ended, I'm not sad about how it turned out. Thanks to everyone again, and don't worry, there will be some more Sonic and Amy in the future!"

Sonic and Amy: "Alright!"


End file.
